


Seeing a Future

by MalirBly



Series: Changing The Future [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, Arrowverse watching Arrowverse, Characters Watching Flash, Characters Watching Supergirl, Characters watching Arrow, Crime, F/F, F/M, Family, Future, Mystery, Romance, Suspense, Torture, Violence, watching the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalirBly/pseuds/MalirBly
Summary: Taken to the Future to view the Future! Will they find the answers to all their questions? Arrow/Flash/Supergirl watch it fic. May have OC's.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Maseo Yamashiro/Tatsu Yamashiro, Moira Queen/Walter Steele, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Series: Changing The Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146347
Comments: 36
Kudos: 72





	1. Prologue

EARTH 1

Starling City

2012

Oliver was running through the forest on Lian Yu, heading towards his bow and arrows, to light the fire and get of Lian Yu, once and for all, he was about to release the arrow when in a flash of light he disappeared.

Thea Queen was heading out to a club, to get high with some friends when she disappeared in a bright flash.

Moira Queen and Walter Steele were enjoying a nice dinner together when Walter and Moira disappeared in flashes of light.

Detective Quentin Lance was heading towards a bar, after a day of work, when he disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Laurel Lance was the last one in the CRNI Office as she gathered up her papers and prepared to go home a bright flash of light claimed her.

Roy Harper walked into his house when in a flash he disappeared.

Felicity Smoak had just entered her apartment when she disappeared in a flash of light.

Malcolm Merlyn was working on his plans for the Undertaking when he disappeared in a flash of light.

Tommy Merlyn was about to enter a club when he disappeared in a bright flash of light.

John Diggle was heading back home when he disappeared in a flash of light.

Lyla Micheals was at the A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters when she disappeared in a flash of light.

Amanda Waller was also at A.R.G.U.S. when she disappeared in a flash of light.

Unknown Location

2012

Slade Wilson was imagining his revenge against Oliver Queen when a flash of light surrounded him and he disappeared.

Tatsu Yamashiro was preparing herself supper when she disappeared in a flash of light.

Russia

2012

Anatoly Knyazev was at the bar drinking when he disappeared in a flash of light.

Central City

2012

Barry Allen was with Joe West and Iris West watching a movie when they disappeared.

Eddie Thawne was heading home from the precinct when he disappeared in a flash of light.

Caitlin Snow, Ronnie Raymond, and Cisco Ramon were working on the particle accelerator when they disappeared in a flash of light.

Captain Singh was leaving the precinct when he disappeared in a flash of light.

Nanda Parbat

2012

Ta-er al-Sahfer, formerly Sara Lance was training with Nyssa Al Ghul the heir to the Demon when they both disappeared in a flash of light.

Maseo Yamashiro, or Sarab, was walking through the halls of Nanda Parbat when he disappeared in a flash of light.

EARTH 38

National City

2012

Kara Danvers was with her sister, Alex, watching a movie, when they disappeared in a flash of light.

Hank Henshaw was at the DEO when he disappeared in a flash of light.

Cat Grant was in her office when she disappeared in a flash of light.

James Olsen was looking over some photos when he disappeared in a flash of light.

Winn Schott was heading home from CatCo when he disappeared in a flash of light.

Metropolis

2012

Clark Kent and Lois Lane were going home from a date when they disappeared in a flash of light.

EARTH - UNKNOWN

LOCATION- UNKNOWN

TIME - UNKNOWN

Oliver appeared in a room, immediately seeing the other people he made sure his hood was secure and he melded into the shadows from one of the corners, his bow in hand with an arrow nocked.

Ta-er al-Sahfer with her Bo-Staff and Nyssa with her sword and bow in their league outfits moved into a corner to avoid being seen.

Serab also blended into a corner holding his bow with an arrow knocked.

A Girl entered the room startling everyone, she was dressed in a black outfit with a hood and mask.

"Hello Everyone. I'm sure you all have many questions," She spoke looking around.

"No kidding," Eddie said looking at her, "You just kidnapped multiple police officers, he said noticing Joe and Singh."

"I didn't kidnap you, okay, I did, but I have good intentions," She spoke looking around.

"Who the Hell are you? Is my question," Lance asked irritated, what the hell did this person want.

"You can call me Artemis if you wish," Artemis replied.

"And why should we trust you, Artemis?" Lance asked looking at her.

"You have no reason to, but I'm asking you, please, trust me," Artemis asked, waiting for them to ask more questions.

"Where are we?" Singh asked, wanting to know if she would reveal the answer.

"We're in the future, it's 2029, 17 years from when you were taken from," Artemis spoke.

"The Future?! You're saying that Time travel exists?" Eddie asked incredulous.

"Yes, please, trust me, on this," Artemis pleaded with them, "just introduce yourselves, and then we can start watching your guy's future, my past."

"You aren't leaving until, we do what I brought you here for, so If you don't introduce yourselves we could be here awhile," Artemis told them, and they realized they had no choice.

"I'm Moira Queen," Moira said introducing herself to those who didn't know her.

"I'm Walter Steele, Moira's husband," Walter said, looking around, still confused as to what the hell was going on, Well Oliver looked slightly shocked, 'So his mother had gotten married,' but he realized that Robert was dead, they didn't intend to dishonor him.

"Detective Quinten Lance." He introduced shortly, it was against his better judgment that he was doing this, but he saw no other choice.

"I'm Thea Queen, Moira is my Mother," Thea drawled pointing at Moira. Well, Oliver smiled, his little sister was all grown up.

"I'm Laurel Lance, his daughter," She ended pointing at the Detective.

"Roy Harper," Roy said, not sure why he was telling them.

"Felicity Smoak, I work at Queen Consolidated, for Mr. Steele," Felicity introduced trying not to babble, but her mind was definitely babbling.

"Malcolm Merlyn," Malcolm said, where on earth are they? he thought looking over the room, seeing four unknowns hiding in corners.

"I'm Tommy Merlyn, this ass is my dad," Tommy said as he pointed at Malcolm, speaking in a joking manner.

"I'm Slade Wilson," Slade said, and Oliver in the corner, looked at him shocked, how the hell was he still alive? He shot a frickin arrow through his eye! That should have done the job just fine.

I'm Barry Allen," Barry said looking around at everyone curious.

"I'm Detective Joe West," Joe introduced, with Lance on the fact that this was against his better judgment.

"Iris West, That's my dad," She said as she looked at Joe.

"Eddie Thawne," Eddie introduced.

"I'm Cisco Ramon."

"Caitlin Snow."

"Ronnie Raymond," Ronnie said.

"Captain David Singh," Singh said also against his better judgment.

"I'm Kara Danvers, and this is my sister Alex," Kara introduced them both.

"I'm Cat Grant."

"Hank Henshaw."

"I'm James Olsen," James said.

"Winn, Winn Schott," Winn waved at everyone, smiling.

"I'm Lois Lane, and this is Clark Kent," Lois said.

"I'm John Diggle," Dig introduced himself.

"I'm Amanda Waller, head of A.R.G.U.S," Amanda said, and Oliver looked at her with a murderous glare.

"I'm Lyla Michaels, A.R.G.U.S. Agent," Lyla said as she walked over to Dig and hugged him.

"I'm Tatsu Yamashiro," Tatsu said. Oliver was shocked yet happy to see her.

"I'm Anatoly Knyazev," Anatoly said, and Oliver smiled at his friend, that he'd seen not so long ago.

No one said anything not noticing the four in the corners, other than Malcolm, but he decided to stay quiet.

"Hey, you four out of the corners now, this will be a lot easier if you just cooperate," Artemis yelled at them.

Everyone jumped when the three, appeared, somewhat unwillingly, but seeing that if they actually were in the future, this Artemis was the only way back to the present.

"I am Nyssa Al Ghul, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon," Nyssa said her normal long introduction, everyone had confused and slightly frightened looks on their faces, with her intimidating introduction, well Malcolm looked at her, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, he remembered her, she had named his Al-Saher the magician.

"I'm Ta-er al-Sahfer," Sara said, wearing a mask and wig, in her black league outfit.

"I'm Sarab," Maseo said, his identity hidden by the league outfit.

"I'm, I'm," Oliver said hesitating, he wasn't sure how to tell them he was alive, scaring them as he appeared.

Artemis spoke again. "They'll know soon enough, tell them the truth, you as well Ta-er."

Everyone looked curiously at the hooded figure, still hidden in the shadows, his face not visible.

Oliver pulled his hood down and took off the wig and fake beard and said, "I'm Oliver Queen," realizing Artemis was not giving them a choice.

Everyone from Earth one was extremely shocked other than, Nyssa, Ta-er, Slade, Serab, Tatsu, and Waller.

"Ollie, Ollie?!" Thea asked her voice showing great shock.

"Thea," He sighed as he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, as she cried into his shoulder.

Moira just watched silently, shock showing clearly on her face, as she moved towards her children.

Oliver let go of Thea, and turned around towards his Mom, "Hi, Mom," Oliver said his voice cracking slightly as she hugged him.

Tommy just stared, his best friend, alive, not dead, as everyone thought for the past 5 years.

"You're not dead?" Tommy asked as he looked at his not-dead friend.

"No, Tommy, I'm not dead," Oliver said with a slight chuckle as he hugged his best friend, the last time, he'd seen him he'd kidnapped him, and he was soo glad to finally see him again.

"It's good to see you, buddy," Tommy said as his friend pulled out of the hug.

Before anyone could say anything more Oliver walked over to Waller, and she said, "Good to see you again, Mr. Queen."

"It is not good to see you," He replied a glare fixed on her.

"Well, kid, I guess the island couldn't kill you," Slade said a sick smile over his face.

"And an Arrow through your eye couldn't kill you, I'll have to do better next time!" He growled at Slade.

"And I'll keep my promise, Kid," Slade said maniacally, well everyone watched the exchange warily.

"Not if I shoot another arrow through your eye, first," Oliver said as he grabbed his bow from where he set it and aimed the arrow at Slade.

"Ollie, What the HELL are you doing?!" Thea asked scared and wondering what happened to her older brother.

"Okay, okay, I'm taking everyone's weapons, she went around grabbing their weapons, as they unwillingly let go of them.

"To bad you can't show them the killer you've become," Slade taunted him.

Oliver lunged at him, but Tatsu and Anatoly held him back, "let him go, Oliver."

Oliver calmed down, and turned towards Tatsu, giving her a quick hug, "Hello Tatsu."

"My friend, Oliver, it's very good to see you," Anatoly said, laughing.

"Anatoly, it is good to see you, I didn't think I would see you so soon," Oliver said smiling at his friend.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ALL THESE PEOPLE?" Tommy asked looking at his best friend.

Artemis spoke again, "I know that all of you have a lot of questions, they'll soon be answered, but Ta-er, Sarab, it's time you show them who you really are."

Serab pulled off his hood showing his face to be Maseo Yamashiro.

"Maseo?" Oliver asked as he looked at his friend, what was he doing? Going by the name Serab. "

"Maseo," Tatsu said as she walked to her husband and kissed him softly before he pulled away.

But soon the attention shifted and everyone looked to the woman in the mask with blonde hair, who walked towards Oliver.

She looked at him and said one word, "Ollie," and his face showed his shock as he reached his hand out and pulled off the mask and wig, to reveal the face of Sara Lance.

He backed away shocked, "Sara?"

"It's me, Ollie," she said as he watched her.

Laurel and Quentin stood in shock, "Sara?!" Laurel asked before hugging her sister, and Lance joined the hug, well Nyssa watched her Beloved reunite with her family.

Slade looked at Oliver before speaking again, "Maybe you'll get to see her die again, Kid, you never can get enough of that."

Oliver jumped at Slade his face a mixture of anger and pain, but Tatsu held him back with the help of Anatoly.

'What the hell?' was the thought going through the majority of their minds.

"Everyone calm yourselves down, I know you all have probably more questions, then there are numbers, and soon you will see the answers." Artemis said firmly.

"But to start off, everyone needs to take a seat, you're here to watch your future, the story starts soon after you were all taken," Artemis explained.

"And we're supposed to believe you, why?" Oliver asked.

"I don't expect you to trust me, especially you Oliver with your trust issues." Artemis replied.

Everyone that had known Oliver before looked at him, wondering 'what happened to him in those 5 years?'

"A lot," Oliver said looking at them, as they stared at him in shock, how did he figure out what they were thinking?

And as everyone found a seat the screen turned on, and Artemis jumped into the rafters after she got rid of their weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here is a new fanfiction! This one is a crossover between Arrow/Flash/Supergirl, but I thought it would be easier to just leave it in the Arrow category! I hope you all like it! And I'm sorry if you follow me for Star Wars, but I want to do something different. I hope you all enjoyed it, and this will be a reaction fic for the shows Arrow, Flash, and Supergirl! The updates realistically will be every other week, but my hope is I can get one done each week! The next Chapter is Arrow Season 1: Episode 1: Pilot. If you have any suggestions, just P.M. me! Also please leave a Review! Thank you!
> 
> MalirBly


	2. Arrow 1x01 Pilot

**A man breathes heavily whilst running through the forest. He climbs a cliff wall and sees a fishing boat in the distance. He continues to run and jumps down to the ground below. He reaches what seems to be his campsite; he sets his bow and arrow and fires a flaming arrow into a pile of sticks creating an explosion and alerting the native fishermen to the island.**

"Is that you Oliver?" Malcolm asks seeing the hood that the man was wearing, looked like the one Oliver had on.

"Yes," Oliver replied shortly preventing more questions, that he didn't want to answer.

**The Camera shows a black and gold mask stuck on a pole with an arrow through the right eye.**

"That's nice, Kid," Slade snorted in amusement at Oliver, who just glared at him.

 ** _Native Fishermen:_** **[Speaking Mandarin]**

 ** _Man(V.O.):_** **The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu. It's mandarin for "purgatory". I've been stranded here for 5 years. I've dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then. For 5 years, I have had only one thought, one goal... survive...(man removes his hood and shows his face) survive and one day return home. [Fishing Boat] (one of the fishermen hands the man water to drink) The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was, to forge myself into a weapon.**

"What the hell happened to you on that island?" Thea asked, wondering what happened to her careless playboy brother.

Oliver just ignored the question, well Sara and Anatoly grimaced slightly, remembering when they had been on the island.

Their grimace got a few pointed and questioning looks, but they didn't question anymore, realizing they wouldn't get an answer.

**I am returning not the boy that was shipwrecked but the man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city.**

"I have a feeling your idea of justice is a little different from ours," Lance said looking at Oliver who still held the bow in his hands.

"I have a feeling that you are right," Joe replied, with a nod from the other cops in the room.

Amanda Waller agreed silently, Oliver's secrets would be revealed soon enough, and he certainly wouldn't be happy about it.

**My name is Oliver Queen.**

"Well aren't you just a little dramatic," Slade said looking at Oliver, who just glared back at him.

**[Starling City]**

**_Television Anchorman:_** **Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China Sea 5 days ago, 5 years after he went missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed "The Queen's Gambit." Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City Billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board but now officially confirmed deceased.**

Moira hugged Thea, as they cried now realizing that Robert wasn't coming back.

**[Starling City Hospital] - Oliver Queen (now shaven) looks out the hospital window emotionless whilst the doctor talks outside the room.**

**_Doctor:_** **20% of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed. (Camera pans to show a woman observing Oliver outside the room).**

"What on earth happened to you?" Tommy asked wondering.

Well, those from Earth 38 asked the same questions in their heads.

Tatsu and Maseo stayed silent, remembering all that had happened in Hong Kong, he also had a lot of emotional scars, not just physical.

Oliver just ignored Tommy's question, they would hate him if they knew all that he did.

 ** _Woman:_** **Has he said anything about what happened?**

 ** _Doctor:_** **No, he's barely said anything. (The woman looks back at Oliver) Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost...might not be the one they found. (The Woman opens the door and goes inside).**

 ** _Moira Queen:_** **Oliver. (Oliver turns around)**

 ** _Oliver:_** **Mom. (They walk towards each other)**

 ** _Moira:_** **Oh... (On the precipice of tears) my beautiful boy. (They hug)**

Everyone who had a heart smiled at the scene, well Slade imagined his revenge.

**[Queen Mansion] - A black sedan pulls up to the house. The trunk opens and the driver reaches for the wooden suitcase but Oliver stops him.**

**_Oliver:_** **I got it. (Oliver and Moira enter the house)**

 ** _Moira:_** **Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing.**

 ** _Man:_** **Oliver it's damn good to see you. (Oliver looks at him) It's Walter... (they shake hands) Walter Steele.**

"You didn't tell him?" Malcolm asks slightly shocked.

"I probably wanted it to seem like normal," Moira replied, realizing her future self shouldn't have done that.

**_Moira:_ ** **You remember Walter, your Father's friend from the company. (Oliver walks past her towards the maid)**

**_Oliver:_** **It's good to see you, Raisa.**

 ** _Raisa:_** **Welcome home Mr. Oliver. Mr. Merlyn phoned. He wants to join you for dinner.**

 ** _Moira:_** **Wonderful. (A door opens and closes) Oliver? (Oliver walks toward the staircase) Did you hear that?**

 ** _Oliver:_** **Hey, sis.**

 ** _Thea Queen:_** **I knew it. I knew you were alive. (she hugs him) I missed you so much.**

 ** _Oliver:_** **You were with me the whole time.**

Everyone smiled at their reunion, even those who didn't know them, saw what they meant to each other.

**[CNRI Office] - Two women have a conversation whilst one checks the mail.**

**_Johanna De La Vega:_** **Come on, Laurel. We're lawyers, not miracle workers. We can't win this.**

 ** _Laurel Lance:_** **If we can't win a class-action suit against a man who swindled hundreds out of their homes and life savings, then we're not fit to call ourselves a legal aid office.**

 ** _Johanna:_** **And if we go bankrupt in the process, we won't be a legal aid office. Hunt has an army of lawyers and they're ready to bury us.**

 ** _Laurel:_** **You and I against an army. I love those odds.**

**_Johanna:_ ** **Why do you hate me?**

**_Laurel:_** **[She scoffs] (she sits down and stares at a board with pinned newspaper clippings and photos of ADAM HUNT. The TV is heard in the distance)**

 ** _Television Anchorman:_** **And in other news, details as to the castaway story you've all heard about...the son of a very wealthy billionaire will soon become a legendary story. Jessica now has more details and the complete castaway story. (Laurel turns her attention from the board to the TV)**

 ** _Jessica:_** **"The Queen's Gambit" was last heard from more than 5 years ago. Mr. Queen has reportedly confirmed he was the only survivor of the accident that took the lives of seven people, including local resident Sarah Lance, survived by her sister Laurel...(Laurel walks to the TV and turns it off and everyone looks at her; she drops the remote on the table and proceeds to walk away)**

"But your right here?" Lance asked curiously as to why Oliver had said she was dead.

"He thought I was dead," Sara said, and with a slight smile she added, "Thank you for keeping your promise."

"Your welcome," Oliver said, his face still a mask hiding all his emotions, but his eyes couldn't hide the pain he felt as he remembered, the Amazo.

"What promise?" Laurel asked, knowing she probably wouldn't get an answer, Oliver and Sara just ignored her and kept their eyes on the screen.

**[Queen Mansion - Oliver's Bedroom]**

**_Oliver(V.O.)_** **After 5 years everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable. The face I see in the mirror is a stranger. (Oliver looks at himself and his scars. His Arrow persona flashes on the screen as thunder strikes)**

Everyone looks in shock at his scars and some jump when his Arrow persona appears.

"Those don't look natural," Alex commented, realizing with her work at the DEO that those couldn't be natural.

"Oh, they aren't," Slade said with a sadistic smile, as everyone looked at him, and then Oliver horrified at his words.

**[Flashback] The Queen's Gambit - 5 years ago**

**Robert Queen stares at the ship's radar whilst a man emerges from the outside soaking wet.**

**_Crew Member:_** **The storms a category 2. The Captain's recommending we head back.**

'Why did the boat sink in only a category 2?' many questioned in their minds.

 ** _Robert Queen:_** **Alright. Inform the crew.**

 ** _Oliver:_** **Are we in trouble?**

**_Robert:_ ** **One of us is. (Sarah Lance approaches from one of the Cabins)**

Oliver and Sara both looked ashamed at their past actions, well Laurel looks angrily at them.

Other's saw the exchange but many of them didn't realize what it was for.

 ** _Sarah:_** **Ollie? Where do you keep the bottle opener on this thing?**

 ** _Oliver:_** **I'll be there in a minute Sarah.**

 ** _Robert:_** **You know, son, this is not going to end well for either them or for you.**

"Well, your dad is right you know, kid," Slade said thinking of what happened on Lian Yu, as Oliver's grip on his bow tightened.

**[Present Day] - Oliver is fully-dressed and staring at a photo of him and his father. [Front Door Opens]**

**_Tommy Merlyn:_** **What did I tell you? Yachts suck. [Chuckles]**

 ** _Oliver:_** **Tommy Merlyn. (They hug)**

 ** _Tommy:_** **I missed you, buddy.**

Everyone smiled at the best friend's reunion.

**[Dining Room] (everyone is seated in the dining room for dinner)**

**_Tommy:_** **Ok. What else did you miss? Superbowl winners... Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh and "Lost" they were all dead...I think.**

Everyone chuckles at Tommy's things that he thought Oliver needed to know most.

 ** _Thea:_** **What was it like there? (the table goes silent, tension fills the room)**

That wasn't very sensitive; he probably has PTSD," Dig said well Thea looked ashamed at her future self's words.

 ** _Oliver:_** **Cold.**

Everybody realizes that's the best answer he would give, he was very tight-lipped on the matter.

 ** _Tommy:_** **Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on.**

 ** _Moira:_** **That sounds like a great idea.**

 ** _Oliver:_** **Good, then I was hoping to swing by the office.**

"That is a first," Moira said with a small smile.

"First time for everything," Walter replied, wondering how much Oliver had changed.

**_Walter:_ ** **(About to take a sip from his wine stops) Well there's plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere.**

**Raisa comes to set a bowl of pears on the table. She trips but Oliver catches her and restores her balance.**

**_Raisa:_** **Oh, I am so sorry Mr. Oliver.**

 ** _Oliver:_** **[Speaks Russian] It's no worry. (Tommy looks at him) (Raisa is equally stunned)**

"You speak Russian?" Tommy, Laurel, and Thea all asked at the same time.

"Yes," Oliver said giving no further explanation.

 ** _Tommy:_** **Dude you speak Russian?**

 ** _Walter:_** **I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Oliver.**

 ** _Oliver:_** **I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter. (Silence fills the room and the tension returns, Moira looks at Oliver then at Thea)**

"Apply ice to the burned area," Roy joked, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

Tommy chuckled at his joke.

 ** _Thea:_** **I didn't say anything.**

"You didn't have to," Oliver said, "it's rather obvious."

 ** _Oliver:_** **She didn't have to. (Moira nods in acknowledgment)**

"Don't repeat yourself," Tommy said with a laugh.

 ** _Moira:_** **Oliver...Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think either one of us did anything to disrespect your father.**

 ** _Walter:_** **We both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh, gone.**

 ** _Oliver:_** **(Visibly pained) It's fine. (Oliver gets up) May I be excused? (Moira nods)**

"It is obviously not fine," Dig said seeing how Oliver looked on the screen.

 ** _Tommy:_** **Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy. (Oliver leaves)**

**[Oliver's Bedroom] - It's raining heavily, the window is open and Oliver is seen lying on his bedroom floor asleep by the window, soaking wet.**

"Why aren't you sleeping in your own bed?" Thea asked shocked that he wasn't in his own bed, he was finally home, why wouldn't he sleep in his bed?

"He's been on a deserted island for five years, he's not used to having a bed," Diggle said, with a nod of agreement from Lyla.

Everyone who knew anything about what happened on the island, just ignored what Dig said, the island was far from deserted, it would have been better if it was.

**[Flashback] Queen's Gambit - 5 years ago**

**_Sarah:_** **1,2,3. It's getting closer.**

 ** _Oliver:_** **That's not very scientific.**

 ** _Sarah:_** **What would you know about science, Mr. Ivy League dropout?**

 ** _Oliver:_** **I happen to know a lot about science. I know fermentation. I know Biology. (He kisses her)**

"I do not want to watch my sister and cheating boyfriend kiss and have sex," Laurel said with a groan, looking away from the screen.

Well, Sara and Oliver looked very ashamed at their past actions.

Well everyone who didn't know about that looked at them in surprise, suddenly understanding why they reacted to the scene earlier.

"Seriously, you slept with your girlfriend's sister?" Caitlin asked disgustedly.

"Yes, and if I could change it, I would," Oliver said, wishing Sara didn't have to suffer as she had.

**_Sarah:_ ** **Laurel's gonna kill me. Oh, she's gonna kill me.**

**_Oliver:_** **Your sister will never know. Come here. (throws her on the bed)**

 ** _Sarah:_** **Ha Ha, ha! [Thunder] Ok, that one was really close.**

 ** _Oliver:_** **Sarah, we're gonna be fine. (He kisses her)**

"Biggest lie I ever heard," Slade said with a twisted smile, well this time it was Sara who glared at him.

**(The champagne glasses tilt and suddenly the cabin flips and they're thrown to opposite sides of the room [Sarah screams] Oliver regains his balance and looks up to find Sarah only to see her ripped away by the ocean.)**

Laurel and Quinten look away not wanting to see her supposedly die.

Well, Oliver tightened the grip on his chair, as Sara laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to let him know that she was fine.

 ** _Oliver:_** **Sarah? (the water takes her away and she screams) Sarah!**

**(Oliver now in the ocean himself screams for Sarah)**

**_Oliver:_** **Sarah!**

**_Crew Member:_ ** **Oliver! (Oliver looks over and swims to the crew member on the lifeboat)**

**_Oliver:_** **Gus (he climbs aboard the lifeboat)[coughs] No! No! (turns around to go back - Robert stops him) No! Dad, she's out there!**

 ** _Robert:_** **She's not there.**

 ** _Oliver:_** **Sarah! (watches the yacht sink)**

 ** _Robert:_** **She's gone.**

"Things would be a lot better if she actually was," Slade said, Shado would have never died if Sara wasn't with Ivo.

Everyone looked at him, wondering why the hell he seemed to hate Sara and Oliver so much.

**[Present Day]**

**_Moira:_** **Oliver? Wake up. Oliver? (Moira Wakes him up, He wakes up in attack mode, flips her, and puts a hand to her throat.)**

"Wow, Oliver, why would you do that?" Tommy asked, wondering who his best friend had become.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Oliver says looking slightly horrified by his future selves' actions.

"Probably PTSD, from on the island, he needed to be alert to stay alive," Diggle answered Tommy watching the on and off-screen Oliver's.

 ** _Walter:_** **Oliver! (Oliver looks at Walter and down at Moira, he releases her quickly and moves back to the Window horrified)**

 ** _Oliver:_** **I'm sorry. I'm so...I'm so sorry. (Walter helps Moira up)**

Everyone looks at Oliver to see he looked just about as horrified by his actions as his future self.

**_Moira:_ ** **Oh, it's ok, Oliver. It's alright, sweetheart. You're home. You're home.**

**[Thea's Bedroom] - A girl crushes pills into powder on Thea's desk presumably to take them before they are interrupted by Oliver.**

"What the hell, Thea?" Oliver asked, he hoped that she'd stopped, apparently not.

"You are in trouble when we get back," Moira said looking at her daughter.

 ** _Thea:_** **Where did you get these?**

 ** _Girl:_** **Roxies. Thank you, daddy's ACL tear. [Knock on the door][Both girls hide the pills and powder]**

 ** _Thea:_** **Ollie.**

 ** _Oliver:_** **No one's called me that in a while, Speedy.**

"Worst nickname ever," Thea said with a sigh.

"I thought it fit you pretty well," Oliver said with one of the first smiles they'd seen from him.

 ** _Thea:_** **Worst nickname ever.**

 ** _Oliver:_** **What, always chasing after me as a kid? I thought it fit pretty well. Maybe it still does.**

"Careful, you're repeating yourselves," Tommy joked, as Thea laughed and Oliver smiled again shockingly.

 ** _Girl:_** **See you at school Speedy. (she leaves)**

 ** _Thea:_** **Sorry about her.**

**_Oliver:_ ** **I have something for you.**

**_Thea:_** **You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir.**

**_Oliver:_ ** **It's a Hozen and in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept in hope that one day, it would reconnect me with you.**

Slade looked angry, that had meant something to Shado, not Oliver, he didn't deserve it.

 ** _Tommy:_** **A rock! That is sweet. You know, I want one of those T-shirts that says "My friend was a castaway, and all I got was this crappy shirt." [Chuckles]**

Well, Oliver smiles yet again! At Tommy's joke.

 ** _Thea:_** **Don't let him get you into too much trouble. You just got back. Take it slow. (Oliver kisses her on the cheek and they hug.)**

**_Tommy:_ ** **Ahem. The city awaits. [In the hallway] Have you noticed how hot your sister's gotten? (Oliver gives him a stern look) Because I have not.**

Everybody laughs at how intimidated Tommy was by Oliver, who was glaring at him, well Tommy just shrunk away at his glare, not realizing how awful that statement really was.

**[Inside Tommy's Mercedes SLR]**

**_Tommy:_ ** **Your funeral blew.**

**_Oliver:_ ** **Did you get lucky?**

**_Tommy:_ ** **Fish in a barrel. They were so sad...**

**_Oliver:_** **No.**

**_Tommy:_ ** **And huggy.**

"Seriously?" Laurel asks, not expecting anything better of them.

Well those who didn't know them looked slightly disgusted by how they were acting.

**_Tommy:_ ** **I am counting on another target-rich environment for your welcome home bash.**

**_Oliver:_ ** **At my what?**

**_Tommy:_** **You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. Tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything. And this city's gone to crap. Your dad sold his factory just in time. And why'd you want to drive through this neighborhood anyway? [Oliver looks at his father's old factory]**

"Why, did you want to drive through that neighborhood?" Barry asks, curious as to what Oliver wanted.

 ** _Oliver:_** **No reason.**

 ** _Tommy:_** **So what'd you miss the most, steaks at the palm, drinks at the station, meaningless sex?**

 ** _Oliver:_** **Laurel.**

"Seriously Oliver? Everyone would be happy to see you, yet you want to see the one person who won't be?" Thea asks.

 ** _Tommy:_** **Everyone is happy your alive. You want to see the one person who isn't?**

**[CRNI Office]**

**_Johanna:_** **I just** ** _got_** **this from Hunt's lawyers. They filed a change of venue. We are now in front of Judge Grell.**

 ** _Laurel:_** **Hunt funded Grell's re-election campaign.**

 ** _Johanna:_** **Mm-hmm**

 ** _Laurel:_** **He's got Grell in his back pocket.**

 ** _Johanna:_** **You know it's fun being your friend. I get to tell you "I told you so" a lot.**

**_Laurel:_ ** **No. Adam Hunt is not smarter than we are.**

**_Johanna:_** **No, he's just richer and willing to commit felonies.**

 ** _Laurel:_** **We don't need to go outside the law...**

 ** _Johanna:_** **"to find justice." Your Dad's favorite jingle.**

 ** _Oliver:_** **Hello, Laurel.**

"This is going to go great," Sara says looking between Oliver and Laurel.

**[Outside CRNI Office]**

**_Oliver:_ ** **You went to Law school. You said you would.**

**_Laurel:_ ** **Yeah, everyone's proud.**

**_Oliver:_** **Adam Hunt's a heavy hitter. You sure you want to get in the ring with him?**

 ** _Laurel:_** **Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?**

 ** _Oliver:_** **No, not really.**

 ** _Laurel:_** **Why are you here, Ollie?**

 ** _Oliver:_** **To apologize. It was my fault. I wanted to ask you not to blame her.**

"I'm sorry, it was my fault," Oliver said his huge guilt complex taking the blame.

"Ollie, it wasn't your fault, you really need to work on that guilt complex you have," Sara said looking at him, he shouldn't blame himself, for her decision.

 ** _Laurel:_** **For what? falling under your spell. How could I possibly blame her for doing the same things I did?**

 ** _Oliver:_** **I never meant to...**

 ** _Laurel:_** **She was my sister. I couldn't be angry because she was dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry. That's what happens when your sister dies screwing your boyfriend. We buried an empty coffin...because her body was at the bottom of the ocean where you left her. It should have been you.**

"You're being a bitch, Laurel," Thea said looking at her, Oliver didn't deserve it, even if he was a cheating bastard.

"I haven't done this yet," Laurel tried to defend herself knowing how weak her argument was, if they weren't watching this she would say the exact same thing.

"I deserve it," Oliver replied well everyone looked at him in disbelief, thinking 'Why would he think that?'

"You may have done horrible things, but you don't deserve this Oliver," Tatsu said trying to make him realize not everything bad that happened was his fault, Akio wasn't his fault, Hong Kong wasn't his fault, none of it was, yet he always thought it was.

 ** _Oliver:_** **I know it's too late to say this, but I'm sorry.**

**_Laurel:_ ** **Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I hoped you'd rot in hell a lot longer than five years.**

"Now, I have just gone way too far, I'm so sorry, Ollie," Laurel said looking at him well he just replied, "It's my fault."

And they looked at him in disbelief, he really thought poorly of himself.

**_Laurel:_ ** **How did you think it was gonna go, Tommy?**

**_Tommy:_ ** **About like that.**

**[Alleyway]**

**_Tommy:_** **Ok, so we took care of that. Good call. Now we can make up for lost time. If you're not to sick of fish, I suggest we find some leggy models, and eat Sushi all day. What do you say? (a van approaches them from behind) What're they doing? (armed men appear in front) What the hell?**

**(Oliver and Tommy are shot with tranquilizers, Tommy falls unconscious)**

**_Bystander:_** **Hey! (One of the men shoots him dead well Oliver watches)**

**(Oliver falls unconscious to a demon mask peering down at him.)**

Thea gasps seeing her brother kidnapped, right after they just got him back.

"Man, can you ever catch a break?" Clark asks wondering if Oliver would ever get something good.

**[Flashback] - Lifeboat**

**Gus sets up a fluorescent light above the boat. Robert gives Oliver a bottle of water to drink.**

**_Robert:_** **Here, son. Drink.**

 ** _Gus:_** **What the hell are you doing? (pointing at the bottle of water) That's all we've got.**

**_Robert:_ ** **If anybody's making it out of here, it's gonna be him. I'm so sorry. I thought I'd have more time. I'm not the man you think I am. I didn't build our city. I failed it. And I wasn't the only one.**

Malcolm watched the screen closely, wondering how much Robert had told Oliver.

Well, Moira glanced at Malcolm before turning her attention back to the screen.

**[Present day] - Desolate warehouse**

**_Kidnapper:_** **Mr. Queen. (the hood is yanked of Oliver's head) Mr. Queen! Did your father survive that accident? I ask the questions. You give the answers. (tasers him, Oliver groans) Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything? (Tasers him again, as he groans)**

Everyone looks horrified at Oliver getting tortured, Thea looks at her brother terrified for him, well Tommy looks at him wondering how he managed to not scream.

 ** _Oliver:_** **Yes he did.**

 ** _Kidnapper:_** **What did he tell you, Mr. Queen? (Oliver looks at Tommy unconscious on a pallet. Also, zip-tied)**

 ** _Oliver:_** **He told me I'm gonna kill you.**

Everyone looked terrified at how cold he sounded, and how ok with killing he seemed to be.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tommy asked yet again.

Well, Slade looked slightly pleased, "finally learned, Kid?"

"What on earth did you do to my brother?" Thea asked looking at Slade who was grinning like a maniac.

 ** _Kidnapper:_** **[Laughs] You're delusional. You're** **zip-cuffed to that chair.**

 ** _Oliver:_** **(shows his hands) Not anymore.**

"How did you do that?" Walter asks, 'where did his step-son learn these things?' and 'What had made it necessary for him to learn them?'

Everyone silently wondered the same question Oliver had asked.

**The first kidnapper throws a punch, Oliver flips the chair out from under him and blocks the punch, and then takes the chair and smashes it into the second kidnapper, then takes a chair leg and stabs the first kidnapper and tases him under the chin, then he grabs the second kidnapper using him as a human shield against the third kidnapper, who turns and runs. Oliver checks Tommy's pulse making sure he's alive and takes off as he starts to come around. Oliver then uses his parkour skills to catch up, then swings on a chain into the third kidnapper and holds him.**

Everyone looks impressed by Oliver's skills, Nyssa watched him closely, if trained by the league he could become one of the greatest warriors ever.

"You've improved, Kid," Slade looked at the man who used to call his brother.

 ** _Oliver:_** **You killed that man.**

**_Kidnapper 3:_ ** **You don't have to do this.**

**_Oliver:_** **Yes, I do. Nobody can know my secret. (He jerks, snapping his neck, killing him)**

"Oliver?!" Thea and Moira, yell horrified at what he'd done, 'how could he do such a thing?'

Oliver just watches knowing he had to do it, well everyone looked horrified.

"You murdering psychopath," Quentin yelled at Oliver who just stared there impassively, as he remembered Shrieve and all the others, who he had tortured or killed, or in some cases both.

**[Queen Masion] - Living Room**

**_Detective Lance:_ ** **So that's your story. A guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out three armed kidnappers. I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?**

"That is a horrible cover story," Felicity said, wondering why he didn't think of something better.

"It's not a cover story, it's the truth," Anatoly says knowing Oliver's plan with the list.

**Oliver: I don't know, find him and you can ask.**

**_Detective Lance:_** **Yeah, so what about you? (shows him the sketch) you see the hood guy?**

 ** _Tommy:_** **I saw...just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it.**

"Are you protecting him, or did you really not see anything?" Maseo wonders aloud.

**_Detective Lance:_ ** **Yeah. It's funny, isn't it? One day back and someone's already gunning for you. Aren't you popular?**

"No need to be like that to my son, it's not his fault," Moira said looking at Lance, who looked slightly ashamed at his future self, Oliver had tried to save Sara, and she obviously wasn't dead.

 ** _Moira:_** **Were you able to identify the men?**

 ** _Detective Hilton:_** **Scrubbed Identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros.**

 ** _Detective Lance:_** **Yeah. Well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back, or a Queen's ransom, as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe.**

"Dad, you're being extremely mean, Oliver doesn't deserve it," Sara said looking at her dad, well Oliver just sat with a look that screamed, "yes I do deserve it."

 ** _Moira:_** **I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective.**

 ** _Walter:_** **If Oliver can think of anything else, we'll be in touch. Thank you, gentlemen, for coming. [Detective Lance Chuckles]**

 ** _Detective Lance:_** **Your luck never seems to run out does it? (the detectives leave)**

**[Oliver's Bedroom] - Raisa brings Oliver lunch, well Oliver is researching the list.**

Malcolm leans forward slightly at the sight of the list, and Moira looks at Malcolm warily, a look that Oliver notices as he looks between the two wondering what they knew of the list.

 ** _Raisa:_** **You are different. Not like you to read a book.**

**_Oliver:_ ** **I missed you, Raisa.**

**_Raisa:_ ** **No kitchen on the island**

**_Oliver:_ ** **No. No friends either. (He stands and walks to her) Hey. (he takes the tray from her) Thank you. (he sets the tray down) Do I really seem different?**

"Am I not your friend, Oliver?" Anatoly jokes, looking at the young Bratva Captain.

"Of course, Anatoly," Oliver smiles at his Russian friend.

Well everyone else realizes Anatoly had been on the island with Oliver.

**_Raisa:_ ** **No. You're still a good boy.**

**_Oliver:_** **Oh, I think we both know I wasn't.**

 ** _Raisa:_** **But a good heart.**

 ** _Oliver:_** **I hope so. I want to be the person you always told me I could be.**

"I'm pretty sure she didn't mean a murderer," Quentin said as he thought back to Oliver snapping the guy's neck.

**[Outside the Mansion]**

**_Moira:_** **Oliver, I want to introduce you to someone... John Diggle. He'll be accompanying you from now on.**

"I don't need a babysitter," Oliver almost whined, and everyone who knew him before looked at him, that was part of his old self showing itself, the part they all remembered, from before the Gambit.

 ** _Oliver:_** **I don't need a babysitter.**

"Repeating yourself, I've warned you about it," Tommy laughs.

 ** _Walter:_** **Darling, Oliver's a grown man. And if he doesn't feel he needs armed protection**

 ** _Moira:_** **Yeah, I** ** _understand,_** **but this is something I need.**

**[In the car]**

**_Oliver:_** **So...What do I call you?**

 ** _John Diggle:_** **Diggle's good. Dig if you want.**

 ** _Oliver:_** **Your Ex-military?**

 ** _Diggle:_** **Yes, sir. 105th airborne of Kandahar retired. Been in the private sector for a little more than 4 years now. I don't want there to be any confusion, Mr. Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement? (No response) Sir? [The car door opens and closes][Cars honk][Diggle looks behind to find Oliver gone. He slams on the brake] Sir! [He gets out and looks behind. Oliver is gone.]**

Everyone laughs at Digs expense, and even Oliver lets out a small chuckle saying, "you'll need to try a little harder to keep me."

**Oliver walks through the Glades. He reaches his Father's old factory, throws his bags over, and scales the fence. He enters the abandoned factory and starts knocking down walls and setting up his equipment. Then he works out and practices his archery.**

Those who knew him before are a little surprised at how good he is, the Oliver before wasn't near like that, 'Where did he learn to shoot?'

 ** _Oliver(V.O.):_** **The abduction was unexpected. It forced me to move up my plans, but what I told the police was true. The man in the green hood was there in that warehouse and he's just beginning.**

"I did tell you," Anatoly says remembering his previous words.

 ** _Television Anchorman:_** **The suit alleges that Hunt committed multiple acts of fraud and theft against the underprivileged. Laurel Lance an attorney for the city necessary...**

**_Oliver(V.0.): Adam Hunt...his crimes go deeper than fraud and theft, but he's been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone who's gotten in his way. He hasn't met me yet._ **

"Aren't you a little overconfident?" Cat comments looking at the billionaire, playboy.

**[Parking Lot]**

**_Adam Hunt:_** **You remind Grell I put him on the bench, I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale.**

**_Man:_ ** **Yes, Mr. Hunt.**

**_Hunt:_** **And this attorney Laurel Lance...you said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation. [They stop walking, Hunt walks towards him] Why are you still here? [Man leaves]**

**[They resume walking to the car when Arrow appears.]**

**_Bodyguard 1:_** **[Whoosh] Uhn!**

 ** _Bodyguard 2:_** **[To Hunt] Get in the car! [fires into the ceiling.]**

 ** _Arrow:_** **Hey. You missed.**

They all watch curiously to see what happens next.

 ** _Bodyguard 2:_** **Uhn! [whoosh] Uhn! [whoosh]**

 ** _Hunt:_** **[Whoosh. Car door glass smashes.] Uhn! [He's pulled out of the car.] What? What? Just...just tell me what you want.**

 ** _Arrow:_** **You're gonna transfer $40 million into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10 P.M tomorrow night.**

 ** _Hunt:_** **Or what?**

 ** _Arrow:_** **I'm gonna take it, and you won't like how.**

Everyone is a little scared by his threat, he certainly was intimidating, well they also hoped he took Adam Hunt down, he was a scumbag.

**_Hunt:_ ** **If I see you again you're dead.**

**[Hunt Multinational]**

**_Hunt:_** **He was wearing a hood, a green hood, and he had a bow and arrow. [the detectives look at each other] What, you don't believe me? [He turns to pick up an object from his desk and shows them a green arrow] That maniac put two of my men in the hospital. [Detective Hilton takes the arrow]**

 ** _Detective Lance:_** **Well, thanks for your statement. We'll put an APB on... (he looks at the arrow and then back at Hunt) Robin Hood?**

"Robin Hood, seriously?" Oliver asks with a small smile, though he does see the similarity.

"Hey, you sure are acting like him," Tommy jokes and Oliver smiles lightly.

 ** _Hunt:_** **Hey, pal. [He walks towards him] I'm not some grocer who got taken for his register. I go to the front of the line. Now he said he would be here by 10 P.M. Make sure you're here first. You can coordinate with Mr. Drakon, my new head of security.**

 ** _Detective Lance:_** **Alright. Well, uh, thank you for your time. [They leave]**

**_Detective Hilton:_ ** **It looks like Queen was telling the truth.**

**_Detective Lance:_** **Yeah. Well, there's a first time for everything. This hooded guy comes back looking for trouble. He'll find it.**

**[Outside the Queen Mansion] Oliver is leaving to go to his party. He opens the car door to find Diggle waiting for him inside.**

**_Diggle:_** **Put on your seatbelt, sir. Wouldn't want you to miss your party. [Oliver gets in and smiles in disbelief]**

"Good effort, I'm pretty sure I can still get away," Oliver smiles.

**[Oliver's Welcome Home Party] Oliver arrives at the party. As he descends the stairs he checks his phone 9:07 PM(53 minutes left for Adam Hunt to deliver. Tommy sees him and ushers him in.**

**_Tommy:_** **[He signals for the music to end.] Everybody. Hey! Man-of-the-hour![crowd cheers] Whoo! And, ladies, please give this man a proper homecoming.**

**[Music plays as Oliver approaches and climbs on center stage:? We are the champions? We are the champions? Of the world?]**

**_Oliver:_** **Thank you very much, everybody!**

 ** _Tommy:_** **Ollie, Ollie, Ollie, Ollie. [Gives him a shot]**

 ** _Oliver:_** **[To the crowd] I missed Tequila! [Crowd cheers]**

"How can you switch personalities so quickly?" Thea asked not expecting anyone to answer.

**[Hunt Multinationa] 9:25PM. Hunts guards get ready loading clips into their automatic guns. Techno music is heard from outside. Hunt takes a drink.**

**_Hunt:_** **What the hell is going on out there?**

**_Drakon:_ ** **It's across the street. Party for the guy that got rescued off that island, Oliver Queen. (Hunt takes another drink)**

**[Olivers Welcome Home Party]**

**_Tommy:_** **Hey, does he wipe for you, too? Now by my rough estimate, you haven't had sex in 1,839 days. As your wingman, I highly recommend Carmen Goldman.**

"Seriously Tommy?" Laurel says looking at him, she would say people never change, but that wouldn't be accurate seeing Oliver.

 ** _Oliver:_** **Which one is she?**

 ** _Tommy:_** **The one who looks like the chick from "Twilight".**

 ** _Oliver:_** **What's "Twilight"?**

 ** _Tommy:_** **You're so better off not knowing. (Oliver sees Thea)**

 ** _Oliver:_** **Back in a minute. (Diggle follows him. Oliver grabs Thea aside)**

 ** _Thea:_** **Ollie, Hey this party is sick.**

"Thea," Moira says warning in her voice.

 ** _Oliver:_** **Who let you in here?**

 ** _Thea:_** **I believe it was somebody who said, "Right this way, Miss Queen".**

 ** _Oliver:_** **Well you shouldn't be here.**

**_Thea:_ ** **Uh, I'm not 12 anymore.**

**_Oliver:_** **No, you're 17.**

"Not old enough to be there," Iris says looking at Thea who is sinking into her seat, at all the looks.

 ** _Thea:_** **Ollie, I-I love you, but you can't come back here and judge me, especially for being just like you.**

"I never did drugs, Speedy," Oliver pointed out looking at his younger sister, who just sank into her seat a little bit more.

**_Oliver:_ ** **I know it couldn't have been easy for you when I was-away.**

**_Thea:_** **Away? (she chuckles) No. You died. My brother and my father died. I went to your funerals.**

Oliver just remembers burying his father on the island, and his grip on the chair tightened as he wished for the comfort of his bow.

 ** _Oliver:_** **I know.**

 ** _Thea:_** **No, you don't. Mom had Walter, I had no one. You guys all act like it's cool, lets forget about the past 5 years. Well, I can't. For me, it's kinda permanently in there, so I'm sorry if I turned out some major disappointment, but this-me, is the best I could do with what I had to work with. Let's bounce.**

"That was uncalled for, I'm sorry Ollie," Thea told him ashamed by her future self's actions.

 ** _Girl:_** **You have the fun dip?**

 ** _Thea:_** **Yeah. It's right-No. I...I must have dropped it.**

**[Oliver throws the drug in the trash. He proceeds to leave when he bumps into Laurel]**

"Good Job, Oliver," Hank says as he watches the drugs get thrown away.

 ** _Oliver:_** **Oh! Oh. You're here.**

 ** _Laurel:_** **Tommy. He made the point that we have too many years between us to leave things the way we left them. Is there someplace quieter we could go?**

 ** _Oliver:_** **Yeah.**

**[Observatory Floor]**

**_Laurel:_** **I'm sorry about saying that you should have been the one that died. That was wrong.**

 ** _Oliver:_** **If I could trade places with her, I would.**

 ** _Laurel:_** **About Sarah...there's something I've been afraid to ask, but need to know.**

 ** _Oliver:_** **Ok.**

 ** _Laurel:_** **When she died...did she suffer?**

 ** _Oliver:_** **[Flashback] No. Sarah! (she screams and is ripped away by the ocean) [Present Day] No.**

"Thank you for not telling me the truth," Laurel thanks, Oliver, he was protecting her, it was better she believed that she didn't suffer.

"I just was doing what Sara asked," Oliver replied remembering the Amazo and Sara's time on the island.

**_Laurel:_ ** **I think about her every day.**

**_Oliver:_** **Me, too.**

 ** _Laurel:_** **I guess we still have one thing in common then. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but...If you need someone to talk about what happened to you, I'm here. [Oliver's cellphone vibrates. He checks his phone. 10. P.M - Account balance $0] Something wrong?**

 ** _Oliver:_** **I asked somebody to do something. They didn't do it. Laurel...you always saw the best in me. Right now, that's what you're doing, looking at me, and you're wondering if that island changed me somehow, if it had made me a better person. It didn't. Stay away from me. Otherwise...I'm just gonna hurt you again, and this time it will be worse. Gotta roll. [He walks back from her] Got 5 years of debauchery to catch up on.**

"How did I not see through your lies?" Laurel asked Oliver, who surprisingly answered.

"Because it's what you were expecting," Oliver answers her question, that was the plan, they would all see who they expected to see the billionaire playboy that had left on the Gambit.

 ** _Laurel:_** **[Hurt. She walks towards him angered] You know what, Oliver? You're wrong. That island did change you. At least now you're honest. [She leaves]**

"That wasn't right, I'm sorry Ollie," Laurel says, he simply nods in reply, acknowledging her words.

**[Service Hallway]**

**_Diggle:_** **Something I can help you with, sir?**

 ** _Oliver:_** **[turns around] Just wanted a second to myself.**

 ** _Diggle:_** **I would believe you if you weren't so full of crap. Party's this way. [Motions to the door]**

 ** _Oliver:_** **It's locked. [Diggle goes to check it and Oliver puts him in a sleeper hold and immobilizes him]**

"Are you kidding me?" Dig exclaims facepalming, well Oliver actually lets out a true laugh at Dig's expense.

**[Hunt Multinational]**

**_Drakon:_** **You two cover the elevator, Hang back and be ready. Stay in the corners and stay alert. [locks latches] It's past 10:00 he's never getting in here.**

 ** _Detective Hilton:_** **All's clear.**

 ** _Detective Lance:_** **Yeah.**

**[The power goes out] [Everyone looks around warily] [The elevator dings] [Arrow shoots one guy and uses his bow to hit one guy and flips the other one over, He throws his bow knocking another guy out, And runs onto a pillow jumping through the air onto another guy, flipping him over and retrieving his bow. He hides behind a pillar, to protect himself from a spray of bullets, He takes out the majority. Sending one running through the doors into Hunts office, to be killed in a spray of bullets. The arrow shoots one of the men and hits another with his bow twice knocking him out. He shoots an arrow right past Hunt.]**

"You couldn't have missed when your that close, could you?" Felicity asked seeing by the previous performances he shouldn't have missed at such a close range.

"You'll see," Oliver said understanding what his future self was planning.

 ** _Hunt:_** **You missed.**

 ** _Arrow:_** **Really?**

"See, you didn't miss, but why?" Felicity asked, why would he miss on purpose? What purpose would there be?

"I'm sure you'll see," Oliver responded to the bright bubbly blonde.

**[Drakon comes in, punching the arrow in the face, they exchange blows back and forth]**

**_Hunt:_** **He's here.**

 ** _Detective Lance:_** **All units converge! All units converge!**

**[They continue to trade blows, flipping and kicking when Drakon pulls out a knife, Arrow gets a few good hits] [The police run up the stairs] [Drakon and Arrow continue to fight, Drakon getting a gun a starts firing on Arrow who as he races to behind the desk throws a flechette into Drakon. The Arrow is knocked unconscious. His hood falling down to reveal his face. The Police come in and he wakes up, turning around pulling a bullet out of the kevlar under his green leather.]**

Moira sighed in relief that Oliver wasn't seriously harmed.

 ** _Officer:_** **Lay down your weapons, or we will open fire. I repeat lay down your weapons.**

**[The Arrow gets up and leaps through the window going down on the zip-line he created earlier.]**

"So that's why you did that!" Felicity realized, she'd been wondering what the zip-line was for.

 ** _Detective Hilton:_** **Tell me you saw that.**

 ** _Detective Lance:_** **Ok. Let's go. Move. Cut it. Search the building roof to basement. Find him! Starling City Police! The party's over kids. [Booing] Oh, Mr. Merlyn. Imagine my shock at finding you here. Did you roofie anyone special tonight, huh?**

 ** _Oliver:_** **Detective! It's a private party.**

 ** _Detective Lance:_** **Yeah? Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight. You know anything about that?**

 ** _Oliver:_** **Who's Adam Hunt?**

"You were literally just talking to Laurel about Adam Hunt, and now you're saying you don't know him?" Lance grumbled.

 ** _Detective Lance:_** **He's a millionaire bottom feeder, and I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends.**

**_Oliver:_ ** **I've been out of town for...a while.**

"That's an understatement," Kara said, looking at Oliver.

**_Detective Lance:_ ** **Yeah. Well, he just got attacked by the guy with the hood, the guy that saved your ass the other day.**

**_Oliver:_** **The Hood guy. You didn't find him? I'm gonna offer a reward. Hey, everybody. $2 million to anybody that can find a nutbar in a green hood. [The crowd cheers]**

"How do you do that?" Tommy asked, how could he switch persona's so quickly and easily?

**_Detective Lance:_ ** **Did you even try to save her?**

**_Detective Hilton:_ ** **Ok. Let's go, partner.**

**_Detective Lance:_ ** **Did you even try to save my daughter?**

**_Detective Hilton:_ ** **Sarah wouldn't want this.**

**_Detective Lance:_ ** **It's not-**

**_Detective Hilton:_ ** **Partner, let's go. (low voice) It's alright. Let's go.**

Oliver watched the conversation, I failed I couldn't save her, twice I've seen her die.

**_Oliver:_ ** **It's way too quiet in here! This is a party!**

**_Tommy:_** **Some coincidence, I mean, you asking to have your party here, and Hunt getting robbed right next door, and by the same guy that rescued us at the warehouse.**

 ** _Oliver:_** **If I were you, Tommy, I'd just be glad you're alive.**

"Is that a threat?" Tommy asked looking at his best friend.

Maseo looked at Oliver and he could tell he was thinking about Hong Kong.

"I'm sure you'll see," Oliver replied as he thought back to Waller's order to kill Tommy.

Well, Waller looked at Queen and Merlyn, knowing that Oliver was speaking of Hong Kong.

 ** _Tommy:_** **What-h-happened to you on that** i **sland?**

 ** _Oliver:_** **A lot.**

 ** _Hunt:_** **What the hell are you talking about? $40 million doesn't just up and vanish! Untraceable?! It's $40 million! Find it!**

**[Camera shows Oliver transferring $40 million and as it transfers to the first account he transfers it into multiple others. Oliver takes a pen and crosses Hunts' name of the list.**

**[Flashback]**

**_Robert:_ ** **There's not enough for all of us.**

**_Oliver:_ ** **Save your strength.**

Oliver seeing what the flashback is looks straight at his lap, his face a mask of pain, as he tried to ignore the screen and everything else.

Everyone notices that and looks at the screen curious to see what made Oliver react like that, 'What is about to happen?' was the question on everyone's mind.

**_Robert:_ ** **You can survive this, make it home, make it better, right my wrongs, but you got to live through this first. You hear me, Ollie? You hear me, son?**

**_Oliver:_** **Just rest dad.**

**[Robert presses a kiss to the top of Oliver's head, then he moves him to the other side of the boat, and pulls out his gun and shoots Gus.]**

Everyone gasps, starting to realize why Oliver reacted that way.

 ** _Oliver:_** **Dad?!**

 ** _Robert:_** **Survive. [He puts the gun to his own head and pulls the trigger.]**

Moira gasps and pulls Thea into a hug as they both cry, well Oliver just stares down at his lap impassively, his hand clenching and unclenching on his bow.

Everyone looks at him in concern, he just had to see his father commit suicide again, no one should have to see that once, let alone twice.

 ** _Oliver:_** **No!**

Everyone looked at Oliver sadly, no one deserved to see their father kill someone and then commit suicide.

**[Present Day]**

**[CRNI Office]**

**_Laurel:_** **If hypothetically $50,000 magically appeared in your bank account, it might be best for you not to speak about it...to anyone...Ever. God, bless you too. I just got a phone call from one of our clients against Adam Hunt.**

"Good job, Oliver," Sara said as she hugged him, comforting him, as he relived the pain of his Father's death.

**_Johanna:_ ** **Me, too. Heh. Looks like Starling City has a guardian angel. By the way, your cute friend is here.**

**[Outside the CRNI Office]**

**_Tommy:_ ** **You left the party pretty quick last night, even after I made sure the bar was stocked with Pinot Noir.**

**_Laurel:_ ** **It wasn't really my scene.**

**_Tommy:_ ** **I thought maybe you and Oliver went mano-a-mano again. I saw you two head out.**

**_Laurel:_ ** **There's nothing between Oliver and I, not anymore.**

**_Tommy:_ ** **Here I thought the only thing between you and Oliver was us.**

**_Laurel:_ ** **I wouldn't exactly characterize us as an "us," Tommy.**

**_Tommy:_ ** **Then what would you call it?**

**_Laurel:_ ** **A lapse.**

**_Tommy:_ ** **That's quite a few lapses... your place, my place, my place again.**

"I did not need to hear about that," Thea said, looking at Tommy and Laurel, who smiled sheepishly.

Oliver was happy for his best friend and Laurel, they fit together well, better them him and Laurel ever could, even if he still wished he and Laurel could work out, he realized it would never work, they would be better of just friends.

"Why is it always the rich spoiled playboys?" Lance asked exasperated, couldn't she just date some nice guy, that wasn't a spoiled rich scumbag.

**_Laurel:_ ** **Oh, come on, Merlyn. We both know that you're not a one-girl type of guy.**

**_Tommy:_ ** **Depends on the girl. [Shows the Arrow watching them from above]**

**_Laurel:_ ** **I have to go back to work.**

**_Tommy:_ ** **Dinah Laurel Lance always trying to save the world.**

**_Laurel:_ ** **Hey. If I don't try and save it, who will?**

**_Oliver(V.O.):_ ** **She says the island changed me. She has no idea how much. There are many more names on the list, those who rule my city through intimidation and fear. Every last one of them will wish I had died on that island.**

"Aren't you just dramatic," Slade mocked Oliver, and he tightened his hold on the chair again, wishing to have his bow back. Looking at the man who he'd once seen as a brother.

**_Moira:_ ** **The police failed to identify the men I hired to kidnap Oliver, and they never will.**

"What the HELL?" Multiple people shouted.

**_Man:_ ** **Should we arrange another abduction?**

**_Moira:_ ** **No. There are other ways of finding out what my son knows.**

Everyone looked at Moira, but Artemis spoke again before they could say anything, "All the answers to your questions will be shown soon, remember no fighting!"

Oliver just got up and moved over to one of the corners to sit, watching Sara die the first time and seeing his dad commit suicide again was too much, so he sat in the corner unmoving, as they waited for the next video, everyone watched concerned as he wrapped his arms around his legs.

"We'll wait a few minutes to start the next video, I have someone to introduce to you all," Artemis spoke looking at Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Thank you everyone for your reviews on the first chapter, I really didn't expect such a positive response! Please review! I love receiving feedback from my readers! The next chapter will hopefully be released a week from today! And I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OOC, this is my first react fic, so this is uncharted waters! The next Chapter will be Arrow Season 1 Episode 2: HONOR THY FATHER. If you guys have any parts of the episode you want to see a certain reaction from, feel free to P.M. me or tell me in the reviews and I will try to include it! I hope everyone has a great day! And does anyone have any idea who brought them to the future? I'm curious to see what your guesses are!
> 
> MalirBly :)


	3. Arrow 1x02 Honor Thy Father

"Hey, Everyone, I'm back," Artemis said.

"We have someone here to join you, watching your future, she is from the same time as you are, only a few of you are acquainted with her," Artemis said, holding the door open, for the new person to enter.

"Talia?" Oliver asked as soon as he saw her, he realized who she was.

"Oliver," She greeted with a nod of her head, looking over the room her eyes landed on Nyssa.

"Sister?" Nyssa questioned, positive it was her older sister, who had left the league long ago.

"Hello, Nyssa," She replied as she sat down when the woman in the hood indicated for her too.

"I caught Talia up on what happened in the first part," Artemis addressed them all.

"So Artemis, why are you in here?" Thea asked, Artemis had been staying in here, but she didn't know why.

"I'll be staying here, to make sure you follow the no fighting rule, I have reinforcements if you try and break it," Artemis warned as she moved to the back of the room and sat on a chair watching Malcolm, and Slade the closest.

"Okay, Are we ready to start the next video?" Artemis asked.

After a few nods of assent the video began.

**_Oliver(V.O.):_ [Thunder crashing] The** **day I went missing... was the day I died. Five years in hell forged me into a weapon, which I use to honor a vow I made to my father, who sacrificed his life for mine. In his final moments, he told me the truth...that our family's wealth had been built on the suffering of others. That he failed our city, and that it was up to me to save it and right his wrongs. But to do that without endangering the people closest to me, I have to be someone else. I have to be something else.**

Everyone remained silent at his words, well Talia looked at him with approval, he was listening to what she taught him.

**[Ext. Rooftop-Night]**

**Arrow is standing on the roof as men start running at him.**

**_Marcus Redman:_ Who's that?**

**_Man 2:_ Where'd he come from?**

**Arrow fights three men and wins, well three others watch.**

Tommy watched still astounded by how well his best friend could fight.

**_Man 3:_ What's going on here?**

**(Shouting)**

**Arrow shoots an arrow at one of the three men.**

**_Marcus Redman:_ Get the chopper back now.**

**Arrow shoots an arrow at one of the original three men.**

**_Marcus Redman:_ Who's this guy?**

**Arrow shoots another guy, then punches him with the bow.**

**_Marcus Redman:_ Whoa, whoa, whoa! Please, wait, wait!**

**Arrow backs Marcus Redman against the edge of the building and throws him to the lower roof, on top of the ventilator fan.**

**(Marcus Redman screaming)**

**Arrow jumps onto the ventilator fan next to Marcus Redman and kicks open the grate covering the fan. Sparks explode from the fan.**

Almost everyone looks horrified by his brutality, yet again.

**_Marcus Redman:_ No? No, please! No, please, please!**

**_Arrow:_ Marcus Redman, you have failed this city.**

**_Marcus Redman:_ Please! No, please, no! Don't hurt me, please!**

**_Arrow:_ Cellphone, in your pocket, call your partner. Tell him to give those pensioners back their money.**

**_Marcus Redman:_ Oh, please don't!**

**_Arrow:_ Do it now.**

**_Marcus Redman:_ Okay.**

**Arrow jumps off the ventilator fan and walks into the camera.**

**[Int. Queen Mansion-Day]**

**Oliver walks into the sitting room where Moira is sitting on the couch with Walter standing behind the couch and Thea standing next to the couch.**

**_Newscaster:_ Over the past fifteen years, Mr. Redman has withdrawn more than 30 million dollars from the plant's account. Mr. Redman claims refunding the Halcyon pension plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redman was coerced by the vigilante.**

**Sketch of the Arrow appears on screen with the caption reading MYSTERIOUS HOODED VIGILANTE. Oliver extends his arm in disbelief towards the television.**

**_Oliver:_ This guy gets more air-time than the Kardashians, right?**

**_Thea:_ Five years on an island and you still know who they are.**

**_Oliver:_ I've been catching up. It's nice to see how much our culture has improved well I was away.**

**_Moira:_ No, the city used to be different. People used to feel safe.**

**_Thea:_ Oh, what's the matter, Mom? afraid we're gonna be next?**

"You wouldn't go after your own mother," Lance said addressing Oliver, before adding unsurely, "would you?"

**Oliver just looked, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.**

**_Walter:_ Any questions about today, Oliver? It's a simple proof-of-life declaration.**

**Moira stands up and Walter straightens his suit jacket.**

**_Walter:_ Just read out a brief, prepared statement to the judge, then your death-in-absentia will be voided.**

**_Oliver:_ It's fine, Walter, I've been in a courtroom before.**

"Yeah, four times," Moira said looking at her son pointedly, well he just looks embarrassed as he remembered why.

**Tommy enters**

**_Tommy:_ Four times by my estimate. You know, there was the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douchebag, stealing the taxi, which was just awesome, by the way, and who could forget peeing on the cop?**

"That is disgusting, Why would you do that?" Kara asked looking at Oliver.

"I was an idiot," Oliver replied, thinking back to how he'd been before the island.

**_Moira:_ I wish everyone would.**

"It would be nice," Moira added, well Oliver nodded agreeing.

**_Oliver:_ I'd hang, but we're headed to court.**

**_Tommy:_ I know, that's why I'm here. My best friend is getting legally-resurrected, I wouldn't miss this for the world.**

**_Oliver:_ (whispering): Right. Okay. (normal volume to Thea) What about you?**

**_Thea:_ Oh, I think the first four times of you in court was enough for me.**

**_Oliver:_ Fair enough.**

**Thea walks out of the room. Diggle enters.**

**_Diggle:_ Mrs. Queen. Car's ready.**

**Diggle, Moira, Walter exit.**

**[Ext. Courthouse-Day]**

**(Press clamoring)**

**_Man:_ Mr. Queen, can we get a comment, sir?**

"They are vultures," Roy said, well all the reporters in the room looked offended.

**_Woman:_ ...return to civilization after five years on a deserted island.**

**_Man 2:_ Can you tell us what happened on that island, Mr. Queen?**

"They really are not respectful of his PTSD," Lyla said glaring at the reporters on the screen.

**[FlashBack]**

**Oliver and Sara are thrown from the bed as the boat starts to sink. Sara screams.**

**[End Flashback]**

**_Man:_ Tell us about the accident, Mr. Queen.**

**(Camera's clicking)**

**_Woman:_ Five years on an island.**

**[Flashback]**

**Oliver watches Sara slide away. Oliver reaches for Sara's hand.**

**_Oliver:_ Sara!**

**(Sara screaming)**

"Why do we have to keep seeing this?" Laurel asked, even if her sister was obviously alive, she'd prefer not to see her disappear into the ocean.

**[End Flashback]**

**[Int. Courtroom-Day]**

**_Oliver:_ There was a storm. The boat went down. I was the only survivor.**

**[Flashback]**

**The boat is sinking and rain pours from the sky. Oliver, his father, and another man are on the liferaft.**

**_Oliver:_ She's out there!**

**_Robert:_ She's not there!**

**_Oliver:_ Sara!**

**[End Flashback]**

**_Oliver:_ My father didn't make it.**

**[Flashback]**

**Robert holds a gun to his head.**

**_Oliver:_ No!**

**(gunshot)**

Everyone winces at the scene, well Thea and Moira hug each other for comfort, and Tommy leans on Laurel, saddened at seeing the suicide of the man he thought of as a father. Oliver just stares, scaring them with his emotionless look.

**[End Flashback]**

**_Oliver:_ I almost died, I...I thought that I had because I spent so many days on that life raft before I saw the island.**

**[Flashback]**

**_Oliver(V.O.):_ When I reached it I knew...**

**Oliver crawls onto the island coughing.**

**_Oliver(V.O.):_ I knew that I was going to have to live for both of us.**

**[End Flashback]**

**_Oliver:_ And in those five years, it was that one thought that kept me going.**

**_Lawyer:_ Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gambit five years ago. Unfortunately, we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle I'm afraid.**

**Lance looked at the Queens sorry for their loss.**

**[Int. Courthouse-Day]**

**_Moira:_ Now, onto the offices. Everyone is waiting to meet you there.**

**_Oliver:_ Uh, ** **Mom, that was, uh...heavier than I was expecting it to be. Can we do that tomorrow, please?**

"What were you expecting?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Probably not flashbacks, every other sentence," Oliver replied.

**_Moira:_ Of course.**

**_Oliver:_ Thank you.**

**Walter and Moira walk away.**

**_Tommy:_ Last week you couldn't wait to get to the company.**

**_Oliver:_ Tommy, I'd spent five years away from civilization, I wasn't exactly thinking straight.**

**Oliver and Tommy run into Laurel.**

"This is great," Thea said sarcasm dripping in her voice.

**_Oliver:_ I... Hi.**

**_Tommy:_ Hi.**

**_Laurel:_ What are you doing here?**

**_Oliver:_ Oh, they were bringing me back from the dead. Legally speaking. What are you doing here?**

**_Laurel:_ My job.**

**_Oliver:_ Right.**

**_Johanna:_ More like the D.A.'s.**

**Oliver extends his hand to Emily, standing to the right of Laurel.**

**_Oliver:_ Hi, Oliver Queen.**

**Emily shakes his hand.**

**_Emily:_ Emily Nocenti.**

**_Laurel:_ Oliver, just got back from five years on an uncharted island. Before that, he was cheating on me with my sister. He was with her when she died. And last week, he told me to stay away from him. It was really good advice. Excuse me.**

"And I'm being a bitch again," Laurel said sighing at her onscreen self.

"Yes, you are," Thea said, wishing Laurel could be nicer to her brother.

**Laurel walks past Tommy and Oliver.**

**_Emily:_ It was nice to meet you.**

**_Johanna:_ Yeah. Let's go.**

**They walk past Tommy and Oliver to follow Laurel.**

**_Tommy:_ Come on, buddy, shake it off. Let's go.**

**[Ext. Courthouse-Day]**

**_Reporter:_ Mr. Somers, one question, sir.**

**_Somers:_ I don't know what I've done to earn this witch-hunt from Miss Lance and her bosses at CRNI. But I can tell you this. I am an honest businessman, and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath. That's all I have to say, thank you.**

"Honest businessman? He's just about one of the most dishonest businessmen out there," Lance said glaring at the man on the screen.

**(REPORTERS TALKING INDISTINCTLY)**

**_Reporter 2:_ There's Mr. Queen.**

**(REPORTERS TALKING INDISTINCTLY)**

**_Reporter:_ Tell us what happened inside, Mr. Queen...**

**Diggle walks with Oliver and Tommy to the car.**

**_Diggle:_ Stay back everybody, please.**

**_Reporter:_ Can you give us a couple of comments about the island, Mr. Queen? Before you go, sir, please. Couple of comments about the island, sir.**

**_Reporter 2:_ What happened in there?**

**_Diggle:_ All right, everybody step back.**

**Diggle shoves the reporters away.**

**_Diggle(angrily):_ I'll make you swallow that Nikon! Back!**

"Angry Diggle is scary," Thea said looking at him.

**(CAR DRIVING AWAY)  
**

**Diggle and Tommy watch the car leave.**

_**Tommy(glibly):** _ **This happens to you a lot doesn't it?**

Everyone laughs at Oliver escaping and Tommy's antics.

Diggle is obviously frustrated.

**[Int. Courtroom-Day]**

**_Laurel:_ How much is a life worth? A life of a man, a good man, a stevedore on the docks of the city in which we live.**

**[Flashback]**

**Somers is standing while two men drag Victor Nocenti towards him.**

**_Laurel(V.O.):_ A father.**

**[End Flashback]**

**_Laurel:_ A man with a daughter. The plaintiff will prove by a preponderance of evidence that Victor Nocenti learned that his boss, that man sitting right there, Martin Somers, was taking bribes from the Chinese Triads to smuggle drugs into our city.**

**[Flashback]**

**_Laurel(V.O.):_ And when Victor Nocenti threatened to tell the police,**

**Man slits Victor's throat. (Choking)**

**Martin Somers had him killed.**

**[End Flashback]**

**_Laurel:_ Martin Somers is very well-connected, and has friends in the District Attorney's office. Which is why, if Emily Nocenti is to get justice for her father's death, if Martin Somers is to get justice for his crimes, then someone is going to have to do it for them.**

"That man needs to go to jail," Eddie said.

**[Int. Warehouse-Day]**

**Oliver is shirtless, showing all his scars he had gotten on the island, and starts climbing a thick rope. The camera pans to several green arrowheads on a table.**

**_Oliver(V.O.):_ Martin Somers. Laurel's targeted the worst of Starling City, so it's no surprise his name is on my father's list.**

**The Camera pan's to the list. Then to Oliver practicing sword skills on metal bars.**

**_Oliver(V.O.):_ The city's police and the D.A can't stop him, or won't. Laurel thinks she's the only one willing to bring him to justice. She's wrong.**

**[Int. Shipping Dock Warehouse-Night]**

**_Somers:_ You, listen up. The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is going to crucify me. You shut this trial down, do you understand me?**

**(ELECTRICITY CACKLING)**

**_Man:_ Yes, sir.**

**(LIGHTS FLASH ON AND OFF)**

**(BLOWS LANDING)**

**(MEN GROANING)**

**(MUTTERS)**

**Somers looks around as the lights come back on. The two men in the warehouse are lying on the ground, face-down.**

**_Somers:_ What... What...**

**Somers is pulled away by a quick rope around the neck.**

**(CHOKING)**

**[Ext. Shipping Warehouse Roof - Night]**

**(GRUNTS)**

**The camera opens with Somers' upside-down view of the Arrow. The camera flips right-side-up.**

"Nice," Roy comments.

**_Arrow:_ Martin Somers...**

**_Somers:_ Who the hell are you?**

**_Arrow:_...you've failed this city.**

"That is like your catchphrase isn't it?" Sara asks jokingly, Oliver just grins at her a little.

"You do like it don't you, Oliver," Anatoly says clapping his brother on the back.

Arrow knocks an arrow on his bow and aims at Somers.

**_Somers:_ No! No, no, no, no, no!**

**Arrow shoots the arrow right past Somers.**

**_Arrow:_ You're gonna testify in that trial. You're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed.**

**The camera shows the upside-down view of the Arrow.**

**_Arrow:_ There won't _be_ a second warning.**

"I'm pretty sure the Triad is scarier than you are," Eddie mentions.

**Arrow shoots an arrow that grazes Somers' cheek.**

**(SCREAMING IN PAIN)**

**(MUTTERING)**

**The camera pans out and Arrow is gone.**

"How do you do that?" Iris asks wondering how he disappears so quickly.

**[Int. Queen Mansion - Night]**

**_Moira:_ I hired you to protect my son. Now, I'm not a professional bodyguard, but it seems to me the first requirement would be managing to stay next to the man you're hired to protect.**

**_Diggle:_ With all due respect, ma'am, I've never had a client who didn't want my protection.**

**_Moira:_ I hired you. That makes me the client. Now, where do you think my son goes on these chaperone-less excursions?**

**_Diggle:_ Ma'am, I truly do not know.**

**Oliver walks into the room.**

**_Oliver:_ And he truly doesn't.**

**_Moira:_ Then perhaps you'd like to share with me, you know, where it is you run off to.**

**(Oliver Chuckles)**

**_Oliver:_ I've been alone for five years.**

**_Moira:_ I know that, Oliver.**

**_Oliver:_ Mom...Alone.**

**_Moira:_ I see.**

**_Oliver:_ I promise to introduce her if it ever gets to the exchanging first names stage...**

"Seriously?" Felicity asks no one in particular.

"It's a good cover, everyone would expect it," Laurel says, everyone's expecting a playboy, not some pyscho vigilante.

**_Moira:_ No, I'd rather you promise to take Mr. Diggle with you on your next rendezvous. It's not safe, you've already been abducted once. There is a maniac out there hunting the wealthy.**

**_Oliver:_ That maniac saved my life.**

**_Moira:_ This isn't a game. I already lost you once. And I'm not going through that again.**

**_Oliver:_ Okay. Dig's my guy.**

**_Moira:_ Thank you.**

**Moira walks out of the room leaving Oliver and Diggle alone.**

**_Oliver:_ Sorry to give you so much grief.**

**_Diggle:_ I served 3 tours in Afghanistan, Mr. Queen. You don't even come close to my definition of "grief." But I tell you what... You ditch me one more time, and no one will have to fire me.**

**Diggle walks away, passing Thea dressed in a red dress.**

**_Oliver:_ Where are you going?**

**_Thea:_ Uh... Somewhere loud and smoky. And don't bother trying to pickpocket my stash this time, because I'm gonna go get drunk instead.**

"THEA," Oliver and Moira say in sync, both of their voices filled with warning.

Thea just tries to sink into her chair and ducks her head embarrassed.

**_Oliver:_ Thea, do you think this is what Dad would want for you?**

**_Thea:_ Dead people don't want anything. It's one of the benefits of being dead.**

**_Oliver:_ I was dead. And I wanted a lot.**

**_Thea:_ Except for your family. You've been** **home all week, and all you do is avoid Mom, ignore Walter, and judge me.**

"And now, I'm the bitch," Thea mutters groaning at her future self's words and actions.

**(Oliver Sighing)**

**_Thea:_ Don't wait up.**

**Thea walks out of the house.**

**[Int. Shipping Warehouse** **\- Day]**

**Lance, Somers, and a group of policemen are in the warehouse. Lance is pacing.**

**_Lance:_ Well, I owe you an apology, Mr. Somers. We came all the way down to your docks, and it turns out, you don't need the police after all.**

**_Somers:_ Which is exactly what I've been saying.**

**_Lance:_ Yeah, so I guess the 9-1-1 call that we got last night from your stevedore, saying that you were getting attacked by a guy in a green hood and a bow and arrow...I-I guess...I guess that, well...hmm. Was that a Practical Joke?**

**_Somers:_ These guys like to fool around.**

**_Lance:_ Yeah.**

**(Lance Scoffing)**

**_Lance:_ Well, you know, I'd be very much inclined to believe an honest, upstanding businessman like yourself, except, well, one of my men found this at your docks.**

**Lance pulls a green arrow out of an evidence bag and shows it to Somers.**

**_Lance:_ You see, there's this vigilante running around. He thinks he's some kind of Robin Hood. He's robbing the rich, he's trying to teach them a lesson I guess. I don't know, I don't know. But the point is...the man's a killer. And nothing, and no one, is going to stop me from bringing him down. But like you said...**

**Lance sticks the arrow into a hole in the desk, it fits perfectly. Somers frowns clearly hiding something.**

"He's not the best at hiding things," Waller says unimpressed with Somers.

**_Lance:_ Hmm! ...clearly nothing happened here last night.**

**_Somers:_ Isn't this a conflict of interest, Detective? After all your daughter is suing me.**

**_Lance:_ I'm pretty good at keeping my emotions in check.**

**_Somers:_ I'm not.**

**Somers stands up threateningly in Lance's space.**

**"He's asking for it," Thea comments.**

**_Somers:_ You and your daughter don't want to find out what I'm capable of when I get emotional.**

"Now he's threatening a police officer and a lawyer," Felicity frowns, at Somers "warning".

**(Lance Scoffs)**

**(Lance Sighs)**

**Lance and the other policemen walk out. Somers looks at the arrow in his desk nervously.**

**[Int. Queen Consolidated - Day]**

**Walter walks off the elevator followed by Moira, Oliver, and Diggle.**

**_Walter:_ As you can see, Oliver, we've modernized quite a bit.**

**(Oliver Whistles)**

**_Oliver:_ Ooh. Hi.**

**(Chuckling softly)**

**_Moira:_ Are you enjoying yourself?**

**_Oliver:_ Yes, I am.**

**_Walter:_ I remember when your father used to bring you here when you were a boy. You always were so excited.**

**_Oliver:_ Dad let me drink Soda in the office.**

Everyone smiled, at his happy memory.

**_Moira:_ Ah, so that's why you enjoyed coming.**

**_Walter:_ The Queen's consolidated success of late is a result of its targeted diversification. We have been making impressive in-roads in cutting-edge fields like biotech and clean energy.**

**_Oliver:_ That's neat (to secretary) Excuse me? Can I get a sparkling water, or something cold, please?**

**_Moira:_ Sweetheart, Oliver, Walter and I have something to discuss with you. Come please sit.**

**_Oliver:_ Mom, it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down.**

"I'm pretty sure everyone gets nervous when they're asked to sit down," Lois comments.

**_Walter:_ The company's about to break ground on a new site for the Applied Sciences division, and we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name.**

**_Oliver:_ Nice.**

**_Moira:_ And we'd like to make an announcement at the dedication that you'll be taking a leadership role in the company.**

"No," Oliver says immediately, he was nowhere near qualified, and that would interfere with honoring his Father's wish.

**_Oliver:_ No.**

**_Moira:_ No, your...Your company.**

**_Oliver:_ No, I don't want to lead anything. Besides, Walter is doing a very good job here.**

**_Moira:_ You said you wanted to be a different person. You are Robert Queen's son.**

**_Oliver:_ I don't need to be reminded of that.**

**_Moira:_ Well, obviously you do.**

"You aren't being very considerate of his PTSD, he's been gone for five years, and he's barely back and you want him to take a leadership role in a company?" Diggle says, thinking that no one was being very considerate.

**_Walter:_ Everyone here understands that this transition is really difficult for you.**

**_Oliver:_ Thank you, Walter. Which part, though? Everyone fantasizing that I got my MBA on the island? Or the fact that my father's CFO now sleeps down the hall from me?**

**Moira starts walking away, but turns around and looks at Oliver.**

**_Moira:_ You know five years ago, your irresponsibility, was somewhat charming. It's a lot less so now.**

**Moira walks out and Walter follows her.**

**[Ext. Queen Consolidated - Night]**

**Diggle walks out of the building in front of Oliver to keep the press away from him.**

**_Reporter:_ There he is!**

**(Camera's Clicking)**

**(Press Clamoring)**

**Diggle escorts Oliver through the hordes of reporters. They both get into the backseat of the car.**

**_Diggle:_ The driver will be here in a minute.**

**_Oliver:_ Okay.**

**_Diggle:_ You know, I spent the first 27 years of** **my life in Starling City and the next five in Afghanistan. You want to know what I learned?**

**_Oliver:_ There's no place like home?**

"Wow, Oliver," Thea says at his poor attempt at a joke.

**_Diggle:_ No just the opposite. Home is the battlefield. Back home, they're all trying to get to you. Get you to open up, be somebody your not sure you are anymore.**

**Oliver seems far away, deep in thought.**

**_Diggle:_ Or I could be wrong. Maybe after five years alone, your not as messed up in the head as you have every right to be.**

**[FLASHBACK]**

**Oliver is lying on the ground.**

**(Seagulls Squawking)**

**_Oliver:_ Hey.**

**Seagulls are swarming around the liferaft that washed up onshore.**

Multiple people grimace, realizing what they are trying to get.

**_Oliver:_ Hey, get away.**

**Oliver starts running towards the raft.**

**_Oliver:_ Hey!**

**(Coughing)**

**There is an orange bag holding a body in the liferaft.**

**_Oliver:_ Dad?**

**Oliver kneels by the raft and takes the hand of the dead man. He stands up stumbling away throwing up, collapsing on his hands and knees.**

Everyone grimaces, at the scene.

"Ollie," Thea said feeling horrible about how she'd been treating her brother in the future.

**(Seagulls get louder)**

**Oliver: Hey! Hey, stay away from him!**

**(Coughing)**

**Oliver lifts his father's body over his shoulders.**

**(Grunting)**

**Oliver starts walking inland with the body.**

"What are you doing?" Walter asks, wondering what his step-son was doing.

"I'm sure we'll see soon enough."

**[End FLASHBACK]**

**[Int. Law Firm - Day]**

**Lawyer, Laurel, and Emily are walking together.**

**_Johanna:_ Well, we anticipate that Somers' attorney will try and paint you as blinded by grief or looking to make a buck.**

**_Emily:_ This isn't about money. I just want justice for my father.**

**_Laurel:_ Emily, there are a lot of people out there that don't want this trial to proceed. Dangerous people.**

**_Emily:_ My mother died when I was a baby, and my father has been the only family I've ever known, and they slit his throat. They are going to have to kill me if they want me to give this up.**

Tatsu is impressed by her courage, and how determined she is.

**_Laurel:_ Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that.**

**Lance and three policemen walk into the room.**

**_Lance:_ And it won't.**

**_Laurel:_ What's going on?**

**Lance: What's going on is that the three of you are getting round-the-clock police protection. Okay? Get used to their faces, because they're going with you everywhere you go. No arguments.**

**_Laurel:_ I'm a lawyer. I live to argue.**

"Here comes an argument," Sara says knowing her father and sister.

**_Lance:_ I'm your father. I live to keep you safe.**

**_Johanna:_ Um, Emily let's go** **grab a cup of coffee, okay?**

"Smart move," Tommy comments, knowing he didn't want to be in between a Lance family argument.

**_Lance:_ Yes, why not do that? Thank you. (to officers) Please go with them. (to the last officer) Stay here.**

**_Laurel:_ Protective custody. I seem to remember you trying that when I discovered boys. It didn't work then either.**

"You tried protective custody when she discovered boys?" Ronnie asks, this was interesting to watch, but he still wondered where they came in, that they were here.

**(Lance Sighing)**

**_Lance:_ This isn't a joke, Laurel. Martin Somers got attacked last night.**

**_Laurel:_ What?**

**_Lance:_ Yeah.**

**_Laurel:_ By who?**

**_Lance:_ It doesn't matter. Point is, you have whipped up a storm with these guys, and until the dust settles, you'll be protected, okay? End of discussion.**

**_Laurel:_ That might have worked when I was eight. But it's not gonna work anymore.**

**_Lance:_ End of discussion, Laurel! You're insistent on doing your job. That's great. But this is me doing mine, okay? And not just as a father, but as a cop. These people. They are more dangerous than you are willing to admit. And you've made them angry.**

"And these are not people you want to make angry," Singh says, thinking about what they know about the Triad.

**[Int. Shipping Warehouse - Night]**

**Somers is sitting at his desk. A woman in a red dress walks in.**

"Chien Na Wei," Oliver says glaring at her, she caused a lot of problems in both Starling and Hong Kong.

"How on earth do you know her?" Joe asked, how did he know so many people if he'd been stranded on a deserted island.

Tatsu just wondered if maybe Akio would have survived if she hadn't tried to get the Alpha-Omega virus.

**_Somers:_ Thank you for coming.**

**_Woman:_ Anything for a friend.**

**_Somers:_ Were not friends. You smuggle drugs, I let you use my port.**

**_Woman:_ For which you're paid a lot of money.**

**_Somers:_ I don't get paid enough to have arrows shot at me. You need to take this guy seriously. He is a bigger threat to your operation then Nocenti ever was.**

**_Woman:_ Except now it's Nocenti's daughter whose the problem. Unlike your friend with the hood, we know where to find her.**

**_Somers:_ Don't be an idiot. You take Emily Nocenti out, and Laurel Lance will never let this go. She won't stop until she burns you, me, and the entire Triad to the ground.**

**_Woman:_ Then we kill Miss Lance.**

"You stay away from my baby girl," Lance warned sitting forward in the seat worried for Laurel.

**Somers looks clearly nervous.**

**[Int. Oliver's Room - Day]**

**_Newscaster(V.O.):_ Attorney for shipping magnate, Martin Somers,**

**Oliver walks in shirtless, showing the scars on his back, sides, and arms.**

**_Newscaster(V.O.):_ has confirmed his client has no intention of testifying, maintaining his innocence in the wrongful death of Victor Nocenti. Nocenti's body was found four weeks ago. We'll keep you updated as more information becomes available.**

**Thea walks into the room seeing Oliver's scars as he puts his shirt on.**

**_Thea:_ Wait, how did you get those?**

**Oliver sighed, he never wanted Thea to know about anything, yet here she was seeing everything.**

**(Oliver sighing)**

**_Oliver(frustrated):_ Don't you knock?**

**Thea pulls back his shirt to see better, well Oliver frowns.**

**_Thea:_ No, wait... Mom said that there were scars, but...I-I'm...What happened to you out there?**

**_Oliver:_ I don't want to talk about it.**

"Big surprise," Thea whispers, quietly so that no one hears.

**Oliver pulls his shirt closed and buttons it.**

**(Thea scoffs)**

**_Thea:_ Of course you don't. You never want to talk to me about anything. Except for my social life.**

**Thea starts walking out and Oliver turns to her.**

**_Oliver:_ Wait! Where are you going?**

**_Thea:_ Why should I tell you?**

**_Oliver:_ I'm sorry, Thea. I need to get better at talking about what happened to me there. But I'm not ready yet. Okay?**

**_Thea:_ Do you have a second?**

**_Oliver:_ Yeah.**

**_Thea:_ Good I want to show you something outback.**

**[Ext. Queen Mansion - Day]**

**Thea and Oliver are walking with the Mansion in the background.**

**_Thea:_ Sometimes, when I felt... Whatever... I'd come here.**

**Two gravestones are shone. The first says...**

**_Robert Queen_ **

**_1958-2007_ **

**_a leader, a husband_ **

**Oliver sighs, he couldn't just shove his family away and ignore them.**

**Thea kneels in front of the gravestone dusting off the bottom.**

**_Thea:_ About a month after the funerals, Mom stopped going out. Pretty soon, she stopped talking altogether.**

**Oliver looks at the stones and Thea stands.**

**_Thea:_ The house got so quiet, so I'd come here. To talk to you...**

**Thea points to the other gravestone, it says...**

**_Oliver Queen_ **

**_1985-2007_ **

**_a loving son and brother,_ **

**_whose light was dimmed far too soon_ **

'It's odd seeing your own grave,' Oliver thought.

**_Thea:_ I mean stupid stuff. Like what I was doing that day, what boy I had a crush on... Then sometimes, I'd ask you, beg you, to find your way home to me. Now, here you are. And the truth is, I felt closer to you when you were dead. Look, I know it was hell where you were. But it was hell here too. You gotta let me in, Ollie, you gotta let someone in.**

"And here is Thea, bitchiest sister out there," Thea remarks dryly annoyed by her behavior.

"Maybe I should've talked to you, I deserved it," Oliver says taking on his superpower, guilt arrow.

Everyone frowns, Oliver really needs to stop blaming himself for all the world's problems.

**Thea walks away, and the Camera shows Oliver's gravestone again.**

**[Int. Laurel's Apartment - Night]**

**Laural is sitting in a chair, leaning over her laptop.**

**(Knock on Door)**

**(Music Playing)**

**(Knock, Knock, Knock)**

**Laurel opens the door and sees Oliver, she isn't happy.**

**_Oliver:_ Hi. Are you okay? There are two cop cars outside.**

**_Laural:_ How am I supposed to stay away from you if you won't stay away from me?**

"She has a point, Buddy," Tommy says addressing Oliver.

**_Oliver:_ I...**

**_Laurel:_ What are you doing here, Ollie?**

**_Oliver:_ My sister took... She pointed out to me that I've been distant since I got back and that... It would probably be a good idea if I let somebody in.**

**_Laurel:_ So, you thought you'd start with the first person you pushed away.**

**_Oliver:_ I did that to protect you. And then I saw you yesterday, and I realized that I hurt you.**

"No kidding," Laurel says looking at Oliver.

"I'm sorry," Oliver says well Laurel just wishes he would stop blaming himself for everything bad happening.

**(Laurel Sighing)**

**Laurel steps aside letting Oliver into her apartment.**

**_Oliver:_ Thank you.**

**They walk around the apartment.**

**_Oliver:_ Wow. This place hasn't changed in five years. (Chuckling)**

**_Laurel(frustrated):_ I haven't really had time to redecorate.**

**_Oliver:_ I'm a jerk. Before the island, I was a jerk. And now I'm just a... I'm a damaged jerk.**

**_Laurel:_ What's in the bag?**

**Oliver swings a brown paper bag in his hand.**

**_Oliver:_ I thought about many things on the island, but there was one thing I thought about every day. I actually dreamed about it, and I promised myself if I ever got the chance to do it again, I'd do it with you.**

**Oliver holds up a tub of ice cream.**

**_Oliver:_ Eat ice cream.**

**Oliver sits on the floor eating ice cream out of the tub, well Laurel sits on the couch with a bowl in her hand. Oliver puts the ice cream on the table.**

**_Oliver:_ This is as good as I remember. My Mother wants me to join the company.**

**Laurel smirks.**

**_Oliver:_ Yeah. Take my rightful place.**

**_Laurel:_ I can't exactly picture you as master of the universe.**

"I can't picture myself either," Oliver says trying to lighten the mood slightly.

**_Oliver:_ You know, after five years, I have plans. I have things that I have to do. I can't do that if I'm... I don't know... Attending board meetings, and stockholder briefings.**

"What can't shoot them full of Arrow's?" Lance says, he would nail Queen when they got back, he'd enjoy the nice view offered in a jail cell.

"You know, sometimes I wouldn't mind him doing just that," Walter said with a sigh, they could be such idiots sometimes.

**_Laurel:_ Oliver? You're an adult. You can say no.**

**_Oliver:_ Oh, I tried. Didn't take.**

**_Laurel:_ Well then don't tell her. Show her. Be the person that you want her to see you as. Trust me. I have plenty of experience with disapproving parents.**

"Why do I have a distinct feeling, he's going to take this the wrong way, and do something stupid?" Laurel asked.

"Because he's my brother," Thea said, she may love Oliver, but he sure could be an idiot.

**_Oliver:_ I have been on the receiving end of your father's disapproval.**

**_Laurel:_ He blames himself more than he blames you. He thinks that you know, maybe if he and Sara were closer, she would have told him about the boat trip. And he could have stopped her from going with you.**

**_Oliver:_ I'm sorry.**

**_Laurel:_ You apologized already.**

**Oliver: And it'll never be enough.**

"You really do blame yourself for everything, don't you?" Tatsu asked softly as she looked at Oliver, who just shrugged.

**(Soft Thud)**

**_Oliver:_ Did you hear that?**

"Hear what?"

**_Laurel:_ What?**

**(Soft footsteps)**

**Oliver grabs a butter knife and stands up.**

**_Oliver:_ There's someone on the fire escape.**

**_Laurel:_ Wh-What?**

**Oliver grabs Laurel's hand and starts running with her.**

**_Oliver:_ Hey, come on... Come on!**

**They run towards the door and a man breaks through with a machine gun into Laurel's apartment. Oliver pulls Laurel the other way.**

"Oh, shit, this isn't very good," Lance said.

**(Machine gun firing)**

**(Laurel screams)**

**Another man crashes in through Laurel's bedroom window.**

**(Gun Clicks)**

**(Gunshots)**

**One of the men with a gun is shot. The woman runs. Diggle enters and shoots another man. The woman knocks the gun from Diggle's hand and they fight.**

**(Both Grunting)**

**Oliver is struggling with helping Diggle or keeping his skills a secret. The woman manages to pin Diggle and raises a knife to stab him. Oliver takes the butter knife he grabbed and throws it hitting the woman's hand knocking her knife away. The woman gets up and runs out of the apartment.**

"Impressive," Malcolm said with a grunt of appreciation at his skill, it was an unbalanced butter knife, yet he still threw it accurately across a 10-foot room.

Oliver nodded in appreciation.

**Laurel runs into Oliver's arms. Diggle stands and gets his gun.**

**_Diggle:_ Are you hurt?**

**_Oliver:_ No.**

**_Diggle(yelling):_ Are you hurt, Mr. Queen?**

**_Oliver:_ No! No.**

**_Diggle:_ This is why it's a good idea to have a bodyguard.**

"I could've taken care of them by myself just fine," Oliver muttered.

"Yes, I'm sure you could have, but then you would have ousted your secret," Lyla replied.

**(Sirens Blaring)**

**_Oliver(softly):_ Hey, you okay?**

**(Sirens Wailing)**

**[Int. Laurel's Apartment - Night]**

**Several medics are in the apartment. Diggle, Laurel, and Oliver stand watching. Lance walks in. Lance and Laurel hug.**

**_Laurel:_ Daddy!**

**_Lance:_ Oh, thank God. Thank God. Are you alright?**

**_Laurel:_ I'm okay. Those cops that you put on me...**

**(Lance Sighs)**

**_Lance:_ They...**

**_Diggle:_ I went outside to ask for a light, and they were both dead in the squad car.**

**Laurel covers her mouth in tears.**

**_Lance:_ It's okay. Mr. Diggle, thank you. Feel free to run as many red lights in the city as you want.**

**_Diggle:_ I was just doing my job, sir.**

**_Lance:_ No, your job is protecting him. (to Oliver) It seems like whenever you're with one of my daughters, people die. You stay away from Laurel, or I swear the next time you disappear it will be permanent.**

"DAD! You can't just threaten someone," Laurel yelled at her father.

**_Laurel:_ Dad!**

**_Lance:_ No, Laurel...**

**_Oliver:_ It's okay, I understand.**

**_Lance:_ Yeah, Laurel.**

**[Int. Queen Mansion - Night]**

**Oliver tosses a towel at Diggle and starts walking away. Diggle starts walking after Oliver.**

**_Oliver:_ I'd say thank you, but I don't think that would cover it.**

**_Diggle:_ Well, like I told your cop friend, I was just doing my job. Besides, I think it should be you I'm thanking.**

**Oliver stops and turns around with a fake confused look.**

"That is a horrible fake confused look," Thea says.

Oliver just pretends to look offended and then grins at his baby sister.

**_Oliver:_ What for?**

**_Diggle:_ The knife.**

**_Oliver:_ The knife. I got lucky.**

**"Yeah right," Diggle said looking at him like he was an idiot.**

**_Diggle:_ That was a kitchen knife, it wasn't even weighted properly, yet you threw it with accuracy across a 10-foot room.**

**_Oliver:_ Exactly, I got lucky.**

**_Diggle:_ I'm not the kind of man you want to tak**e **for a fool, Mr. Queen. You understand me?**

**_Oliver:_ Yes.**

**_Diggle:_ And I think I'm just beginning to understand the kind of man you are.**

**_Oliver:_ Shouldn't take you very long. I'm shallow. And very tired, so... Good night.**

**_Diggle(smirking):_ Good night, sir.**

**[Int. Warehouse - Night]**

**Oliver is dressed in his arrow suit, and he puts on gloves.**

**_Oliver(V.O.):_ I wanted to give Martin Somers the chance to confess a face a court's justice, but he chose to go after someone I cared about instead.**

**Arrow puts on his belt and quiver. And then flips up his hood.**

**_Oliver(V.O.):_ He's still going to face justice.**

**Arrow opens a crate and takes out his bow.**

**_Oliver(V.O.):_ It'll just be a different kind.**

"Dramatic," Talia remarks looking at her former student.

**[Int. Warehouse - Night]**

**Somers is packing files with another man in the room.**

**_Somers:_ Triad bitch screwed up the hit on Lance. Now, the Triad is going to erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation, including me. Except that's not gonna happen. Tell Wallace to get the boat ready. I'm leaving tonight.**

**_Man(on radio):_ Wallace? Wallace, you copy? Wallace?**

**_Arrow(on radio):_ Wallace isn't here. But I am.**

"I hope you didn't kill him," Laurel mutters with a frown, her former boyfriend's ease with killing bothered her.

**_Somers:_ We need to move now, Move!**

**_Man:_ Sir, we've got six men up there.**

**_Somers:_ It's not enough. Move it!**

**[Int. Laurel's Apartment - Night]**

**_Lance:_ You're gonna go back into that courtroom tomorrow, and you're gonna recuse yourself from this case, all right? Or drop it. Either way, you're done.**

"You really think that's going to stop her?" Tommy asked, he should know Laurel well enough to know that wouldn't work.

**_Laurel:_ If you think I'm going to abonden Emily Nocenti, then you don't know me all that well.**

**_Lance:_ You don't know me, well young lady. I will lock you in a cell if that's what it takes.**

**Laurel stands up.**

**_Laurel:_ Well, I guess that's what it's gonna take then.**

**_Lance:_ Damn it, Laurel! I thought after what happened with Sara, you'd stop just being so reckless.**

**_Laurel:_ It's not being reckless! It's just the opposite. I'm trying to make this city safer. Just like you.**

**_Lance:_ Sweetie. You're my only daughter, Laurel. You're all I have left to live for.**

**_Laurel:_ But what you want from me isn't living. Having cops around, not being able to do my job.**

**_Lance:_ Your job is not going after people like the Triad or Somers.**

**_Laurel:_ My job is to use the law to fight for what is right. Just like you taught me.**

**_Lance:_ Well, that's dirty: using me against me. You can't do that.**

**_Laurel:_ Well... Maybe I picked that up along the way too.**

**(Lance Laughs)**

**(Cell phone ringing)**

**_Lance(into the phone):_ Lance.**

**_Man of the phone:_ Sir, we got a report from the wharfside, Somers Imports.**

**_Lance:_ I'll be right there. (hangs up phone) I gotta go. Something's going on at the docks.**

**[Int. Warehouse - Night]**

**Arrow shoots an arrow into a man. He jumps along the high metal beams, and jumps to the ground, crouching. Arrow shoots another man. A third man rounds the corner with a machine gun and Arrow jumps over the side of the fence in the warehouse. Arrow shoots another man and runs towards the fifth, shooting him. He runs down the stairs and knocks on another arrow. He shoots another man, who falls off a ledge.**

**"You continue to improve, Oliver," Talia remarked.**

**Arrow sees Somers run into a different warehouse.**

**_Arrow:_ Somers.**

**[Int. Different Warehouse - Night]**

**(Somers panting)**

**Arrow enters the warehouse.**

**(Somers yelling)**

**Arrow shoots two arrows pinning Somers to a wooden crate.**

**Then he shoots an arrow right above his head.**

**(Arrow Thuds)**

**(Somers groaning)**

**_Somers(yelling):_ Oh, God, no, no, no.**

**_Arrow:_ He can't help you.**

**He shoots another arrow by his head.**

**_Arrow(yelling):_ I want the truth about Victor Nocenti.**

**_Somers(stuttering):_ I can't. The Triad will kill me.**

**_Arrow:_ The Triads, not your concern right now.**

Everyone looks intimidated by his Arrow voice.

**The Arrow shoots an arrow right beneath Somers crotch.**

Everyone winces.

**(Whimpering Loudly)**

**_Somers:_ All right, all right, all right. (shakily) It wasn't me that killed him, it was the Triad.**

**_Arrow:_ Acting on whose instructions?**

**Arrow shoots another arrow by Somers' head.**

**(Somers Screaming)**

**_Arrow(yelling):_ Whose?**

**_Somers:_ All right, all right, It was mine. It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was going to testify against me.**

**Arrow turns around and see's the woman that attacked them in Laurel's apartment.**

**_Woman(Mandarin):_ Move away from him.**

**_Arrow(Mandarin):_ Make me.**

"How many languages do you KNOW?" Tommy asks, since when can he speak Mandarin and Russian.

"6, English, Russian, Cantonese, Japanese, Mandarin, and Spanish," Oliver replied.

"Jeez, Ollie, since when do you know all kinds of languages? You flunked high school Spanish," Thea asked, 'where the hell did Oliver learn all these things.'

"I guess you'll see," Artemis spoke for the first time since the video started, most everyone started at her voice.

"Yeah, Yeah," Lance muttered, they sure liked to say that.

**The Woman and Arrow fight, they are both very skilled, but she is slightly more so.**

**"She's an amazing fighter," Thea commented in awe her voice clearly showing it, she thought her brother was impressive and this Chien Na Wei was beating him, which wasn't good.**

**(Grunting)**

**(Sirens approaching)**

**The woman knocks the arrow to the ground.**

**_Policemen(over megaphone):_ This is the police. Drop your weapons.**

"This is a time I'm glad for police intervention," Sara said glad that Ollie hadn't been caught.

Arrow and the Woman run in opposite directions.

**_Policemen(over megaphone):_ You are surrounded. Come out with your hands in the air.**

**Arrow runs outside and climbs over a shipping container. He starts to run but stops at the click of a gun.**

**_Lance(pointing gun):_ Freeze! Twitch and you're dead. Bow down, hands up.**

"I've got you now, Queen," Lance said triumphantly.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Mr. Lance," Talia replied.

Both Slade and Oliver see the similarity in that statement to what Slade had said when they first met.

**The Arrow starts to bend down, appearing to set the bow down, but he grabs a flechette out of his leg sheath and throws it at Lance.**

**Lance stumbles back and looks around, there is no trace of the Arrow except for a blinking flechette holding his gun to the storage unit. Lance presses a button on the blinking flechette.**

"As I said, Oliver will not be easy to catch," Talia spoke.

**(Recording Rewinding)**

**(Recording Playing)**

**_Somers:_ All right, all right. It was mine. It was mine, alright? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me.**

**_Lance(looking around):_ You son of a bitch.**

**(Sirens Wailing)**

**[Oliver's Warehouse - Day]**

**Arrow puts his bow away.**

**_Oliver(V.O.):_ Laurel was right. I can't be the Oliver my mother wants me to be and still keep the promise I made to my father.**

**Arrow starts taking off his outfit.**

**_Oliver(V.O.):_ I have to be the person I need them to see me as.**

"I have a bad feeling about this," Winn said, this wasn't going to go well.

**[Ext. Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center - Day]**

**_Tommy:_ Oh! Excuse me, ladies. (He walks up to Laurel) Okay, this is a surprise. Did you show up here by mistake?**

**_Laurel:_ By invitation. Oliver invited me last night.**

**_Tommy:_ Last night?**

**_Laurel:_ Is that surprise, or jealousy I'm hearing?**

**_Tommy:_ Look, I just don't want him to find out anything, okay? Oliver has been through a lot.**

**_Laurel:_ Tommy, we've all been through a lot.**

"Not near, to what he's been through," Tatsu said softly, as everyone looked at her wondering yet again how she knew Oliver.

**_Walter:_ Good afternoon. And thank you all for coming. Welcome to the future site of the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center.**

**Everyone Applauds.**

**_Walter:_ Now, this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are his greatest legacies.**

**_Oliver:_ Whoa! Whoa!**

**Oliver walks over clearly drunk and takes a drink of champagne.**

"Seriously, Queen, you've just got to do something stupid don't you?" Lance questioned.

**_Oliver:_ What about me? Right? I'm a legacy. Hey, thanks for warming them up Walt. (Oliver grunts and gets on the stage) All right. Ow! Fine, fine shovel. I got it.**

**Oliver takes the shovel from Walter and almost drops it.**

**_Oliver:_ Whoa! Ow!**

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Kara asks completely unimpressed.

**_Woman:_ He must be drunk.**

**_Oliver(whispering):_ I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I got it. I got it.**

**Oliver leans into the microphone.**

**_Oliver:_ Some of you may not know me. I'm Oliver Queen. Watch some television, read a newspaper, I'm kind of famous right now. Mostly, though, I'm famous because I'm Robert Queen's son. Uh, but as Walter, who's my new dad... Huh? Who is... As Walter was saying I'm not much of a legacy per se.**

**_Walter:_ Oliver you don't have to do this.**

**_Oliver:_ No, sit. Sit! Gosh. See, I was supposed to come here today, and I'm supposed to take my rightful place at the company. Prodigal son returns home and becomes the heir apparent. But I'm not my Father. I'm not the man he was. I'm not half the man he was. I never will be. So, please, stop asking me to be.**

**Oliver sticks the shovel into the dirt and walks away. Thea watches in shock, and Moira puts her head down. Diggle follows Oliver away.**

**(Cameras continue clicking)**

"Well, that was just about as bad, as everyone expected, didn't it?" Felicity started to ramble slightly before she clamped her mouth shut.

**[Int. Law Firm - Day]**

**Laurel, Emily Nocenti, and Johanna watch the news report.**

**_Newscaster:_ Martin Somers, the CEO of Starling Port was arrested last night for the murder of Victor Nocenti. He is also accused of accepting cash, including over $10 million in bribes.**

**"He'll be going to prison for life," Laurel speaks pleased.**

**Johanna turns off the TV.**

**_Johanna:_ Well, we can pursue the civil suit if you want, but the D.A now has no choice, with Mr. Somers' confession, to prosecute him.**

**_Laurel:_ He's going to jail, Emily, for the rest of his life.**

**_Emily:_ Thank you so much for fighting for us.**

**_Laurel:_ Well, Thank you for being brave enough to let me.**

**Emily walks away and Lance walks in.**

**_Lance:_ Hey.**

**_Laurel:_ I thought I didn't need police protection anymore.**

**_Lance:_ I thought I didn't need a reason to see my own daughter.**

**_Laurel:_ You don't. Hmm. You look tired.**

**_Lance:_ Yeah, I was filing reports on the shootout at the port last night and getting grilled about how I let that archer get away last night.**

**_Laurel:_ I have to admit, I'm kind of glad he did. He brought down Martin Somers.**

**_Lance:_ He hurt a bunch of people doing it, okay? He's no hero. He's an anarchist.**

**_Laurel:_ Yeah, well, whoever he is, it seems like he's trying to help.**

"Thank you Laurel," Oliver said softly looking at his former love.

**_Lance:_ The city doesn't need that kind of help, okay? It's like I always told you, you don't need to go outside the law to find justice. Now, I believe that. All right? And I promise you, when I catch this guy, he's gonna believe it, too.**

**[Int. Queen Mansion - Day]**

**Oliver sits at his desk with his Father's book, and he crosses the name _"Martin Somers"_ off the list.**

**[Flashback]**

**Oliver carries his Dad's body over the rocks.**

**(Panting)**

**(Groans)**

**He lays his dad's body on the ground and sees the book in his pocket. He opens it to find only blank pages, except for a circular design on the front cover.**

"Is that the List? Where are the names? I mean there were names right? That he's been crossing of, right? It's not just my imagination, Right? How are the names not there? I'm babbling, aren't I? Yes, I'm babbling, of course, I'm babbling, Oops, shutting up in 3,2,1," Felicity said her flow of words coming to an abrupt halt.

Oliver smiled, the blonde was bright and interesting, and hearing her babble was nice for some reason.

**[End Flashback]**

**[Ext. Bridge - Day]**

**A limo pulls up next to a silver car, Moira exits the car and climbs into the limo.**

**_Moira:_ Well, you saw for yourself. My son knows nothing. Robert didn't tell him anything that could hurt us. And he has no idea that the yacht was sabotaged.**

**"The Yacht was sabotaged? What the HELL is going on, Mom? Who would sabotage the yacht? Why would you let them?" Thea yelled moving away from her mother stunned.**

Walter looked at his wife, 'what was she hiding?'

"Everyone calm down, You'll see the answers soon enough, please relax," Artemis spoke effectively shutting them up.

**The Camera shows someone unidentifiable holding a book in his hand with the same circular design.**

**[Ext. Queen Mansion - Day]**

**Oliver looks at the two gravestones, two workers and Diggle are standing back by the car. Oliver kneels down in front of them.**

**_Oliver:_ All that time on the island, plotting my return, I didn't realize how hard it would be. To reconnect with Mom, Thea, Laurel. Okay, I didn't... I didn't know how hard it would be to keep my secrets. You asked me to save the city. To right your wrongs. I will. I swear. But to do that, I can't be the Oliver that everyone wants me to be, which means that sometimes... To honor your wishes... I need to dishonor your memory. I'm sorry.**

**Oliver stands and sighs, walking towards the car.**

**_Oliver:_ Take it down.**

**The workers walk towards the gravestones.**

**_Diggle:_ Will you be going out tonight, sir?**

**_Oliver:_ Definitely.**

**[Flashback]**

**Oliver picks up a rock and puts it on the grave he made for his father.**

**(Bowstring Releasing)**

**(Oliver screams in pain)**

**He looks down at his shoulder to see an arrow.**

Everyone looked at him he'd barely been there a day maybe and he'd already been shot!

"Ollie, What the Hell? You said you were alone! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN THERE A DAY AND SOMEONE SHOT YOU WITH AN ARROW ALREADY!" Thea yelled at her brother, who just winced at her screaming.

"I lied okay, I didn't want to tell anyone about what happened so I lied, okay?" Oliver replied, thinking about everyone that had died, Yao Fei, Shado, Akio, Taiana.

"Everybody calm the heck, down, alright!" Artemis ordered harshly and everyone fell silent.

**Oliver looks around and he sees someone in a green hood standing on the rocks by the water. The person knocks another arrow on his bowstring and aims.**

"That hood looks very familiar," Lance mentioned.

"Yao Fei, it was Yao Fei, when he died It was given to me," Oliver said softly remembering his death but leaving Shado out of the story.

**_Oliver:_ No, no...**

**And the blackness consumes him.**

**[End Flashback]**

"So clearly you weren't alone," Thea spoke looking at her brother.

"No, I wasn't, I'm sorry for lying," Oliver replied as he hugged his sister.

"So obviously, if you brought us to watch all this you wanted to change something, what?" Oliver asked Artemis.

"I want to stop everyone from dying," Artemis replied.

"Who's everyone?" Moira asked.

"It'll almost be easier to list the people still alive, than those who are dead," Artemis replied sadly.

"So who in this room is dead?" Waller asked curious to hear what had happened that so many of them died.

"Moira, Quentin, Laurel, Felicity, Da-I mean Malcolm, Tommy, Dig, Waller, Joe, Iris, Eddie, Ronnie, Nyssa, Talia, Maseo, Alex, Winn, Wells, an-and...Oliver," Her voice cracked, as she said the names, the others were too stunned to talk so she continued, "Others that you don't know yet, or aren't here, Dinah Drake, Rene Ramirez, Cecile Horton, Ralph Dibney, Samantha Clayton, among others," she finished you could tell she was crying.

"How do we know that you aren't lying?" Quentin asked harshly, not trusting a word out of this Artemis' mouth.

"Because you know me," Artemis said as she took turned off her voice modulator, pulled down her hood, and took off her mask.

**Jeez, did I just kill basically everyone? Why yes, I did. PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME ;) Yea whatever. So this timeline is really sad :( Anyway We will be reacting all the way through season 5 of the arrow, season 3 of the flash, and season 2 of Supergirl, I'm sorry if you were hoping I'd go all the way to the crisis on infinite earths, but I won't be. This Timeline is wonked, There will be no Crisis on Infinite Earths, because I can't see a way to do it without Oliver, Barry, or Kara dying, so it simply won't exist. I think I'll be doing reactions to 230ish episodes, 230 between the 10 seasons, but a couple of crossovers I assume they have episodes in other shows so my estimate is 230-235 chapters. And then the Sequel. If I post exactly one chapter each week, and there are 235 chapters, then this is will take 4.5 years to post, that is a long time, but I hope to improve my posting speed! The Next chapter will be Arrow 1x03 Lone Gunman. Thank you all the guests for your reviews! I really appreciate them! I hope everyone enjoyed me including Talia Al Ghul! And Everyone give your guesses on who Artemis is, it will be revealed in next week's chapter! Have a wonderful week!**

**MalirBly :)**

"Hey, Everyone, I'm back," Artemis said.

"We have someone here to join you, watching your future, she is from the same time as you are, only a few of you are acquainted with her," Artemis said, holding the door open, for the new person to enter.

"Talia?" Oliver asked as soon as he saw her, he realized who she was.

"Oliver," She greeted with a nod of her head, looking over the room her eyes landed on Nyssa.

"Sister?" Nyssa questioned, positive it was her older sister, who had left the league long ago.

"Hello, Nyssa," She replied as she sat down when the woman in the hood indicated for her too.

"I caught Talia up on what happened in the first part," Artemis addressed them all.

"So Artemis, why are you in here?" Thea asked, Artemis had been staying in here, but she didn't know why.

"I'll be staying here, to make sure you follow the no fighting rule, I have reinforcements if you try and break it," Artemis warned as she moved to the back of the room and sat on a chair watching Malcolm, and Slade the closest.

"Okay, Are we ready to start the next video?" Artemis asked.

After a few nods of assent the video began.

**_Oliver(V.O.):_ [Thunder crashing] The** **day I went missing... was the day I died. Five years in hell forged me into a weapon, which I use to honor a vow I made to my father, who sacrificed his life for mine. In his final moments, he told me the truth...that our family's wealth had been built on the suffering of others. That he failed our city, and that it was up to me to save it and right his wrongs. But to do that without endangering the people closest to me, I have to be someone else. I have to be something else.**

Everyone remained silent at his words, well Talia looked at him with approval, he was listening to what she taught him.

**[Ext. Rooftop-Night]**

**Arrow is standing on the roof as men start running at him.**

**_Marcus Redman:_ Who's that?**

**_Man 2:_ Where'd he come from?**

**Arrow fights three men and wins, well three others watch.**

Tommy watched still astounded by how well his best friend could fight.

**_Man 3:_ What's going on here?**

**(Shouting)**

**Arrow shoots an arrow at one of the three men.**

**_Marcus Redman:_ Get the chopper back now.**

**Arrow shoots an arrow at one of the original three men.**

**_Marcus Redman:_ Who's this guy?**

**Arrow shoots another guy, then punches him with the bow.**

**_Marcus Redman:_ Whoa, whoa, whoa! Please, wait, wait!**

**Arrow backs Marcus Redman against the edge of the building and throws him to the lower roof, on top of the ventilator fan.**

**(Marcus Redman screaming)**

**Arrow jumps onto the ventilator fan next to Marcus Redman and kicks open the grate covering the fan. Sparks explode from the fan.**

Almost everyone looks horrified by his brutality, yet again.

**_Marcus Redman:_ No? No, please! No, please, please!**

**_Arrow:_ Marcus Redman, you have failed this city.**

**_Marcus Redman:_ Please! No, please, no! Don't hurt me, please!**

**_Arrow:_ Cellphone, in your pocket, call your partner. Tell him to give those pensioners back their money.**

**_Marcus Redman:_ Oh, please don't!**

**_Arrow:_ Do it now.**

**_Marcus Redman:_ Okay.**

**Arrow jumps off the ventilator fan and walks into the camera.**

**[Int. Queen Mansion-Day]**

**Oliver walks into the sitting room where Moira is sitting on the couch with Walter standing behind the couch and Thea standing next to the couch.**

**_Newscaster:_ Over the past fifteen years, Mr. Redman has withdrawn more than 30 million dollars from the plant's account. Mr. Redman claims refunding the Halcyon pension plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redman was coerced by the vigilante.**

**Sketch of the Arrow appears on screen with the caption reading MYSTERIOUS HOODED VIGILANTE. Oliver extends his arm in disbelief towards the television.**

**_Oliver:_ This guy gets more air-time than the Kardashians, right?**

**_Thea:_ Five years on an island and you still know who they are.**

**_Oliver:_ I've been catching up. It's nice to see how much our culture has improved well I was away.**

**_Moira:_ No, the city used to be different. People used to feel safe.**

**_Thea:_ Oh, what's the matter, Mom? afraid we're gonna be next?**

"You wouldn't go after your own mother," Lance said addressing Oliver, before adding unsurely, "would you?"

**Oliver just looked, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.**

**_Walter:_ Any questions about today, Oliver? It's a simple proof-of-life declaration.**

**Moira stands up and Walter straightens his suit jacket.**

**_Walter:_ Just read out a brief, prepared statement to the judge, then your death-in-absentia will be voided.**

**_Oliver:_ It's fine, Walter, I've been in a courtroom before.**

"Yeah, four times," Moira said looking at her son pointedly, well he just looks embarrassed as he remembered why.

**Tommy enters**

**_Tommy:_ Four times by my estimate. You know, there was the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douchebag, stealing the taxi, which was just awesome, by the way, and who could forget peeing on the cop?**

"That is disgusting, Why would you do that?" Kara asked looking at Oliver.

"I was an idiot," Oliver replied, thinking back to how he'd been before the island.

**_Moira:_ I wish everyone would.**

"It would be nice," Moira added, well Oliver nodded agreeing.

**_Oliver:_ I'd hang, but we're headed to court.**

**_Tommy:_ I know, that's why I'm here. My best friend is getting legally-resurrected, I wouldn't miss this for the world.**

**_Oliver:_ (whispering): Right. Okay. (normal volume to Thea) What about you?**

**_Thea:_ Oh, I think the first four times of you in court was enough for me.**

**_Oliver:_ Fair enough.**

**Thea walks out of the room. Diggle enters.**

**_Diggle:_ Mrs. Queen. Car's ready.**

**Diggle, Moira, Walter exit.**

**[Ext. Courthouse-Day]**

**(Press clamoring)**

**_Man:_ Mr. Queen, can we get a comment, sir?**

"They are vultures," Roy said, well all the reporters in the room looked offended.

**_Woman:_ ...return to civilization after five years on a deserted island.**

**_Man 2:_ Can you tell us what happened on that island, Mr. Queen?**

"They really are not respectful of his PTSD," Lyla said glaring at the reporters on the screen.

**[FlashBack]**

**Oliver and Sara are thrown from the bed as the boat starts to sink. Sara screams.**

**[End Flashback]**

**_Man:_ Tell us about the accident, Mr. Queen.**

**(Camera's clicking)**

**_Woman:_ Five years on an island.**

**[Flashback]**

**Oliver watches Sara slide away. Oliver reaches for Sara's hand.**

**_Oliver:_ Sara!**

**(Sara screaming)**

"Why do we have to keep seeing this?" Laurel asked, even if her sister was obviously alive, she'd prefer not to see her disappear into the ocean.

**[End Flashback]**

**[Int. Courtroom-Day]**

**_Oliver:_ There was a storm. The boat went down. I was the only survivor.**

**[Flashback]**

**The boat is sinking and rain pours from the sky. Oliver, his father, and another man are on the liferaft.**

**_Oliver:_ She's out there!**

**_Robert:_ She's not there!**

**_Oliver:_ Sara!**

**[End Flashback]**

**_Oliver:_ My father didn't make it.**

**[Flashback]**

**Robert holds a gun to his head.**

**_Oliver:_ No!**

**(gunshot)**

Everyone winces at the scene, well Thea and Moira hug each other for comfort, and Tommy leans on Laurel, saddened at seeing the suicide of the man he thought of as a father. Oliver just stares, scaring them with his emotionless look.

**[End Flashback]**

**_Oliver:_ I almost died, I...I thought that I had because I spent so many days on that life raft before I saw the island.**

**[Flashback]**

**_Oliver(V.O.):_ When I reached it I knew...**

**Oliver crawls onto the island coughing.**

**_Oliver(V.O.):_ I knew that I was going to have to live for both of us.**

**[End Flashback]**

**_Oliver:_ And in those five years, it was that one thought that kept me going.**

**_Lawyer:_ Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gambit five years ago. Unfortunately, we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle I'm afraid.**

**Lance looked at the Queens sorry for their loss.**

**[Int. Courthouse-Day]**

**_Moira:_ Now, onto the offices. Everyone is waiting to meet you there.**

**_Oliver:_ Uh, ** **Mom, that was, uh...heavier than I was expecting it to be. Can we do that tomorrow, please?**

"What were you expecting?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Probably not flashbacks, every other sentence," Oliver replied.

**_Moira:_ Of course.**

**_Oliver:_ Thank you.**

**Walter and Moira walk away.**

**_Tommy:_ Last week you couldn't wait to get to the company.**

**_Oliver:_ Tommy, I'd spent five years away from civilization, I wasn't exactly thinking straight.**

**Oliver and Tommy run into Laurel.**

"This is great," Thea said sarcasm dripping in her voice.

**_Oliver:_ I... Hi.**

**_Tommy:_ Hi.**

**_Laurel:_ What are you doing here?**

**_Oliver:_ Oh, they were bringing me back from the dead. Legally speaking. What are you doing here?**

**_Laurel:_ My job.**

**_Oliver:_ Right.**

**_Johanna:_ More like the D.A.'s.**

**Oliver extends his hand to Emily, standing to the right of Laurel.**

**_Oliver:_ Hi, Oliver Queen.**

**Emily shakes his hand.**

**_Emily:_ Emily Nocenti.**

**_Laurel:_ Oliver, just got back from five years on an uncharted island. Before that, he was cheating on me with my sister. He was with her when she died. And last week, he told me to stay away from him. It was really good advice. Excuse me.**

"And I'm being a bitch again," Laurel said sighing at her onscreen self.

"Yes, you are," Thea said, wishing Laurel could be nicer to her brother.

**Laurel walks past Tommy and Oliver.**

**_Emily:_ It was nice to meet you.**

**_Johanna:_ Yeah. Let's go.**

**They walk past Tommy and Oliver to follow Laurel.**

**_Tommy:_ Come on, buddy, shake it off. Let's go.**

**[Ext. Courthouse-Day]**

**_Reporter:_ Mr. Somers, one question, sir.**

**_Somers:_ I don't know what I've done to earn this witch-hunt from Miss Lance and her bosses at CRNI. But I can tell you this. I am an honest businessman, and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath. That's all I have to say, thank you.**

"Honest businessman? He's just about one of the most dishonest businessmen out there," Lance said glaring at the man on the screen.

**(REPORTERS TALKING INDISTINCTLY)**

**_Reporter 2:_ There's Mr. Queen.**

**(REPORTERS TALKING INDISTINCTLY)**

**_Reporter:_ Tell us what happened inside, Mr. Queen...**

**Diggle walks with Oliver and Tommy to the car.**

**_Diggle:_ Stay back everybody, please.**

**_Reporter:_ Can you give us a couple of comments about the island, Mr. Queen? Before you go, sir, please. Couple of comments about the island, sir.**

**_Reporter 2:_ What happened in there?**

**_Diggle:_ All right, everybody step back.**

**Diggle shoves the reporters away.**

**_Diggle(angrily):_ I'll make you swallow that Nikon! Back!**

"Angry Diggle is scary," Thea said looking at him.

**(CAR DRIVING AWAY)  
**

**Diggle and Tommy watch the car leave.**

_**Tommy(glibly):** _ **This happens to you a lot doesn't it?**

Everyone laughs at Oliver escaping and Tommy's antics.

Diggle is obviously frustrated.

**[Int. Courtroom-Day]**

**_Laurel:_ How much is a life worth? A life of a man, a good man, a stevedore on the docks of the city in which we live.**

**[Flashback]**

**Somers is standing while two men drag Victor Nocenti towards him.**

**_Laurel(V.O.):_ A father.**

**[End Flashback]**

**_Laurel:_ A man with a daughter. The plaintiff will prove by a preponderance of evidence that Victor Nocenti learned that his boss, that man sitting right there, Martin Somers, was taking bribes from the Chinese Triads to smuggle drugs into our city.**

**[Flashback]**

**_Laurel(V.O.):_ And when Victor Nocenti threatened to tell the police,**

**Man slits Victor's throat. (Choking)**

**Martin Somers had him killed.**

**[End Flashback]**

**_Laurel:_ Martin Somers is very well-connected, and has friends in the District Attorney's office. Which is why, if Emily Nocenti is to get justice for her father's death, if Martin Somers is to get justice for his crimes, then someone is going to have to do it for them.**

"That man needs to go to jail," Eddie said.

**[Int. Warehouse-Day]**

**Oliver is shirtless, showing all his scars he had gotten on the island, and starts climbing a thick rope. The camera pans to several green arrowheads on a table.**

**_Oliver(V.O.):_ Martin Somers. Laurel's targeted the worst of Starling City, so it's no surprise his name is on my father's list.**

**The Camera pan's to the list. Then to Oliver practicing sword skills on metal bars.**

**_Oliver(V.O.):_ The city's police and the D.A can't stop him, or won't. Laurel thinks she's the only one willing to bring him to justice. She's wrong.**

**[Int. Shipping Dock Warehouse-Night]**

**_Somers:_ You, listen up. The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is going to crucify me. You shut this trial down, do you understand me?**

**(ELECTRICITY CACKLING)**

**_Man:_ Yes, sir.**

**(LIGHTS FLASH ON AND OFF)**

**(BLOWS LANDING)**

**(MEN GROANING)**

**(MUTTERS)**

**Somers looks around as the lights come back on. The two men in the warehouse are lying on the ground, face-down.**

**_Somers:_ What... What...**

**Somers is pulled away by a quick rope around the neck.**

**(CHOKING)**

**[Ext. Shipping Warehouse Roof - Night]**

**(GRUNTS)**

**The camera opens with Somers' upside-down view of the Arrow. The camera flips right-side-up.**

"Nice," Roy comments.

**_Arrow:_ Martin Somers...**

**_Somers:_ Who the hell are you?**

**_Arrow:_...you've failed this city.**

"That is like your catchphrase isn't it?" Sara asks jokingly, Oliver just grins at her a little.

"You do like it don't you, Oliver," Anatoly says clapping his brother on the back.

Arrow knocks an arrow on his bow and aims at Somers.

**_Somers:_ No! No, no, no, no, no!**

**Arrow shoots the arrow right past Somers.**

**_Arrow:_ You're gonna testify in that trial. You're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed.**

**The camera shows the upside-down view of the Arrow.**

**_Arrow:_ There won't _be_ a second warning.**

"I'm pretty sure the Triad is scarier than you are," Eddie mentions.

**Arrow shoots an arrow that grazes Somers' cheek.**

**(SCREAMING IN PAIN)**

**(MUTTERING)**

**The camera pans out and Arrow is gone.**

"How do you do that?" Iris asks wondering how he disappears so quickly.

**[Int. Queen Mansion - Night]**

**_Moira:_ I hired you to protect my son. Now, I'm not a professional bodyguard, but it seems to me the first requirement would be managing to stay next to the man you're hired to protect.**

**_Diggle:_ With all due respect, ma'am, I've never had a client who didn't want my protection.**

**_Moira:_ I hired you. That makes me the client. Now, where do you think my son goes on these chaperone-less excursions?**

**_Diggle:_ Ma'am, I truly do not know.**

**Oliver walks into the room.**

**_Oliver:_ And he truly doesn't.**

**_Moira:_ Then perhaps you'd like to share with me, you know, where it is you run off to.**

**(Oliver Chuckles)**

**_Oliver:_ I've been alone for five years.**

**_Moira:_ I know that, Oliver.**

**_Oliver:_ Mom...Alone.**

**_Moira:_ I see.**

**_Oliver:_ I promise to introduce her if it ever gets to the exchanging first names stage...**

"Seriously?" Felicity asks no one in particular.

"It's a good cover, everyone would expect it," Laurel says, everyone's expecting a playboy, not some pyscho vigilante.

**_Moira:_ No, I'd rather you promise to take Mr. Diggle with you on your next rendezvous. It's not safe, you've already been abducted once. There is a maniac out there hunting the wealthy.**

**_Oliver:_ That maniac saved my life.**

**_Moira:_ This isn't a game. I already lost you once. And I'm not going through that again.**

**_Oliver:_ Okay. Dig's my guy.**

**_Moira:_ Thank you.**

**Moira walks out of the room leaving Oliver and Diggle alone.**

**_Oliver:_ Sorry to give you so much grief.**

**_Diggle:_ I served 3 tours in Afghanistan, Mr. Queen. You don't even come close to my definition of "grief." But I tell you what... You ditch me one more time, and no one will have to fire me.**

**Diggle walks away, passing Thea dressed in a red dress.**

**_Oliver:_ Where are you going?**

**_Thea:_ Uh... Somewhere loud and smoky. And don't bother trying to pickpocket my stash this time, because I'm gonna go get drunk instead.**

"THEA," Oliver and Moira say in sync, both of their voices filled with warning.

Thea just tries to sink into her chair and ducks her head embarrassed.

**_Oliver:_ Thea, do you think this is what Dad would want for you?**

**_Thea:_ Dead people don't want anything. It's one of the benefits of being dead.**

**_Oliver:_ I was dead. And I wanted a lot.**

**_Thea:_ Except for your family. You've been** **home all week, and all you do is avoid Mom, ignore Walter, and judge me.**

"And now, I'm the bitch," Thea mutters groaning at her future self's words and actions.

**(Oliver Sighing)**

**_Thea:_ Don't wait up.**

**Thea walks out of the house.**

**[Int. Shipping Warehouse** **\- Day]**

**Lance, Somers, and a group of policemen are in the warehouse. Lance is pacing.**

**_Lance:_ Well, I owe you an apology, Mr. Somers. We came all the way down to your docks, and it turns out, you don't need the police after all.**

**_Somers:_ Which is exactly what I've been saying.**

**_Lance:_ Yeah, so I guess the 9-1-1 call that we got last night from your stevedore, saying that you were getting attacked by a guy in a green hood and a bow and arrow...I-I guess...I guess that, well...hmm. Was that a Practical Joke?**

**_Somers:_ These guys like to fool around.**

**_Lance:_ Yeah.**

**(Lance Scoffing)**

**_Lance:_ Well, you know, I'd be very much inclined to believe an honest, upstanding businessman like yourself, except, well, one of my men found this at your docks.**

**Lance pulls a green arrow out of an evidence bag and shows it to Somers.**

**_Lance:_ You see, there's this vigilante running around. He thinks he's some kind of Robin Hood. He's robbing the rich, he's trying to teach them a lesson I guess. I don't know, I don't know. But the point is...the man's a killer. And nothing, and no one, is going to stop me from bringing him down. But like you said...**

**Lance sticks the arrow into a hole in the desk, it fits perfectly. Somers frowns clearly hiding something.**

"He's not the best at hiding things," Waller says unimpressed with Somers.

**_Lance:_ Hmm! ...clearly nothing happened here last night.**

**_Somers:_ Isn't this a conflict of interest, Detective? After all your daughter is suing me.**

**_Lance:_ I'm pretty good at keeping my emotions in check.**

**_Somers:_ I'm not.**

**Somers stands up threateningly in Lance's space.**

**"He's asking for it," Thea comments.**

**_Somers:_ You and your daughter don't want to find out what I'm capable of when I get emotional.**

"Now he's threatening a police officer and a lawyer," Felicity frowns, at Somers "warning".

**(Lance Scoffs)**

**(Lance Sighs)**

**Lance and the other policemen walk out. Somers looks at the arrow in his desk nervously.**

**[Int. Queen Consolidated - Day]**

**Walter walks off the elevator followed by Moira, Oliver, and Diggle.**

**_Walter:_ As you can see, Oliver, we've modernized quite a bit.**

**(Oliver Whistles)**

**_Oliver:_ Ooh. Hi.**

**(Chuckling softly)**

**_Moira:_ Are you enjoying yourself?**

**_Oliver:_ Yes, I am.**

**_Walter:_ I remember when your father used to bring you here when you were a boy. You always were so excited.**

**_Oliver:_ Dad let me drink Soda in the office.**

Everyone smiled, at his happy memory.

**_Moira:_ Ah, so that's why you enjoyed coming.**

**_Walter:_ The Queen's consolidated success of late is a result of its targeted diversification. We have been making impressive in-roads in cutting-edge fields like biotech and clean energy.**

**_Oliver:_ That's neat (to secretary) Excuse me? Can I get a sparkling water, or something cold, please?**

**_Moira:_ Sweetheart, Oliver, Walter and I have something to discuss with you. Come please sit.**

**_Oliver:_ Mom, it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down.**

"I'm pretty sure everyone gets nervous when they're asked to sit down," Lois comments.

**_Walter:_ The company's about to break ground on a new site for the Applied Sciences division, and we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name.**

**_Oliver:_ Nice.**

**_Moira:_ And we'd like to make an announcement at the dedication that you'll be taking a leadership role in the company.**

"No," Oliver says immediately, he was nowhere near qualified, and that would interfere with honoring his Father's wish.

**_Oliver:_ No.**

**_Moira:_ No, your...Your company.**

**_Oliver:_ No, I don't want to lead anything. Besides, Walter is doing a very good job here.**

**_Moira:_ You said you wanted to be a different person. You are Robert Queen's son.**

**_Oliver:_ I don't need to be reminded of that.**

**_Moira:_ Well, obviously you do.**

"You aren't being very considerate of his PTSD, he's been gone for five years, and he's barely back and you want him to take a leadership role in a company?" Diggle says, thinking that no one was being very considerate.

**_Walter:_ Everyone here understands that this transition is really difficult for you.**

**_Oliver:_ Thank you, Walter. Which part, though? Everyone fantasizing that I got my MBA on the island? Or the fact that my father's CFO now sleeps down the hall from me?**

**Moira starts walking away, but turns around and looks at Oliver.**

**_Moira:_ You know five years ago, your irresponsibility, was somewhat charming. It's a lot less so now.**

**Moira walks out and Walter follows her.**

**[Ext. Queen Consolidated - Night]**

**Diggle walks out of the building in front of Oliver to keep the press away from him.**

**_Reporter:_ There he is!**

**(Camera's Clicking)**

**(Press Clamoring)**

**Diggle escorts Oliver through the hordes of reporters. They both get into the backseat of the car.**

**_Diggle:_ The driver will be here in a minute.**

**_Oliver:_ Okay.**

**_Diggle:_ You know, I spent the first 27 years of** **my life in Starling City and the next five in Afghanistan. You want to know what I learned?**

**_Oliver:_ There's no place like home?**

"Wow, Oliver," Thea says at his poor attempt at a joke.

**_Diggle:_ No just the opposite. Home is the battlefield. Back home, they're all trying to get to you. Get you to open up, be somebody your not sure you are anymore.**

**Oliver seems far away, deep in thought.**

**_Diggle:_ Or I could be wrong. Maybe after five years alone, your not as messed up in the head as you have every right to be.**

**[FLASHBACK]**

**Oliver is lying on the ground.**

**(Seagulls Squawking)**

**_Oliver:_ Hey.**

**Seagulls are swarming around the liferaft that washed up onshore.**

Multiple people grimace, realizing what they are trying to get.

**_Oliver:_ Hey, get away.**

**Oliver starts running towards the raft.**

**_Oliver:_ Hey!**

**(Coughing)**

**There is an orange bag holding a body in the liferaft.**

**_Oliver:_ Dad?**

**Oliver kneels by the raft and takes the hand of the dead man. He stands up stumbling away throwing up, collapsing on his hands and knees.**

Everyone grimaces, at the scene.

"Ollie," Thea said feeling horrible about how she'd been treating her brother in the future.

**(Seagulls get louder)**

**Oliver: Hey! Hey, stay away from him!**

**(Coughing)**

**Oliver lifts his father's body over his shoulders.**

**(Grunting)**

**Oliver starts walking inland with the body.**

"What are you doing?" Walter asks, wondering what his step-son was doing.

"I'm sure we'll see soon enough."

**[End FLASHBACK]**

**[Int. Law Firm - Day]**

**Lawyer, Laurel, and Emily are walking together.**

**_Johanna:_ Well, we anticipate that Somers' attorney will try and paint you as blinded by grief or looking to make a buck.**

**_Emily:_ This isn't about money. I just want justice for my father.**

**_Laurel:_ Emily, there are a lot of people out there that don't want this trial to proceed. Dangerous people.**

**_Emily:_ My mother died when I was a baby, and my father has been the only family I've ever known, and they slit his throat. They are going to have to kill me if they want me to give this up.**

Tatsu is impressed by her courage, and how determined she is.

**_Laurel:_ Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that.**

**Lance and three policemen walk into the room.**

**_Lance:_ And it won't.**

**_Laurel:_ What's going on?**

**Lance: What's going on is that the three of you are getting round-the-clock police protection. Okay? Get used to their faces, because they're going with you everywhere you go. No arguments.**

**_Laurel:_ I'm a lawyer. I live to argue.**

"Here comes an argument," Sara says knowing her father and sister.

**_Lance:_ I'm your father. I live to keep you safe.**

**_Johanna:_ Um, Emily let's go** **grab a cup of coffee, okay?**

"Smart move," Tommy comments, knowing he didn't want to be in between a Lance family argument.

**_Lance:_ Yes, why not do that? Thank you. (to officers) Please go with them. (to the last officer) Stay here.**

**_Laurel:_ Protective custody. I seem to remember you trying that when I discovered boys. It didn't work then either.**

"You tried protective custody when she discovered boys?" Ronnie asks, this was interesting to watch, but he still wondered where they came in, that they were here.

**(Lance Sighing)**

**_Lance:_ This isn't a joke, Laurel. Martin Somers got attacked last night.**

**_Laurel:_ What?**

**_Lance:_ Yeah.**

**_Laurel:_ By who?**

**_Lance:_ It doesn't matter. Point is, you have whipped up a storm with these guys, and until the dust settles, you'll be protected, okay? End of discussion.**

**_Laurel:_ That might have worked when I was eight. But it's not gonna work anymore.**

**_Lance:_ End of discussion, Laurel! You're insistent on doing your job. That's great. But this is me doing mine, okay? And not just as a father, but as a cop. These people. They are more dangerous than you are willing to admit. And you've made them angry.**

"And these are not people you want to make angry," Singh says, thinking about what they know about the Triad.

**[Int. Shipping Warehouse - Night]**

**Somers is sitting at his desk. A woman in a red dress walks in.**

"Chien Na Wei," Oliver says glaring at her, she caused a lot of problems in both Starling and Hong Kong.

"How on earth do you know her?" Joe asked, how did he know so many people if he'd been stranded on a deserted island.

Tatsu just wondered if maybe Akio would have survived if she hadn't tried to get the Alpha-Omega virus.

**_Somers:_ Thank you for coming.**

**_Woman:_ Anything for a friend.**

**_Somers:_ Were not friends. You smuggle drugs, I let you use my port.**

**_Woman:_ For which you're paid a lot of money.**

**_Somers:_ I don't get paid enough to have arrows shot at me. You need to take this guy seriously. He is a bigger threat to your operation then Nocenti ever was.**

**_Woman:_ Except now it's Nocenti's daughter whose the problem. Unlike your friend with the hood, we know where to find her.**

**_Somers:_ Don't be an idiot. You take Emily Nocenti out, and Laurel Lance will never let this go. She won't stop until she burns you, me, and the entire Triad to the ground.**

**_Woman:_ Then we kill Miss Lance.**

"You stay away from my baby girl," Lance warned sitting forward in the seat worried for Laurel.

**Somers looks clearly nervous.**

**[Int. Oliver's Room - Day]**

**_Newscaster(V.O.):_ Attorney for shipping magnate, Martin Somers,**

**Oliver walks in shirtless, showing the scars on his back, sides, and arms.**

**_Newscaster(V.O.):_ has confirmed his client has no intention of testifying, maintaining his innocence in the wrongful death of Victor Nocenti. Nocenti's body was found four weeks ago. We'll keep you updated as more information becomes available.**

**Thea walks into the room seeing Oliver's scars as he puts his shirt on.**

**_Thea:_ Wait, how did you get those?**

**Oliver sighed, he never wanted Thea to know about anything, yet here she was seeing everything.**

**(Oliver sighing)**

**_Oliver(frustrated):_ Don't you knock?**

**Thea pulls back his shirt to see better, well Oliver frowns.**

**_Thea:_ No, wait... Mom said that there were scars, but...I-I'm...What happened to you out there?**

**_Oliver:_ I don't want to talk about it.**

"Big surprise," Thea whispers, quietly so that no one hears.

**Oliver pulls his shirt closed and buttons it.**

**(Thea scoffs)**

**_Thea:_ Of course you don't. You never want to talk to me about anything. Except for my social life.**

**Thea starts walking out and Oliver turns to her.**

**_Oliver:_ Wait! Where are you going?**

**_Thea:_ Why should I tell you?**

**_Oliver:_ I'm sorry, Thea. I need to get better at talking about what happened to me there. But I'm not ready yet. Okay?**

**_Thea:_ Do you have a second?**

**_Oliver:_ Yeah.**

**_Thea:_ Good I want to show you something outback.**

**[Ext. Queen Mansion - Day]**

**Thea and Oliver are walking with the Mansion in the background.**

**_Thea:_ Sometimes, when I felt... Whatever... I'd come here.**

**Two gravestones are shone. The first says...**

**_Robert Queen_ **

**_1958-2007_ **

**_a leader, a husband_ **

**Oliver sighs, he couldn't just shove his family away and ignore them.**

**Thea kneels in front of the gravestone dusting off the bottom.**

**_Thea:_ About a month after the funerals, Mom stopped going out. Pretty soon, she stopped talking altogether.**

**Oliver looks at the stones and Thea stands.**

**_Thea:_ The house got so quiet, so I'd come here. To talk to you...**

**Thea points to the other gravestone, it says...**

**_Oliver Queen_ **

**_1985-2007_ **

**_a loving son and brother,_ **

**_whose light was dimmed far too soon_ **

'It's odd seeing your own grave,' Oliver thought.

**_Thea:_ I mean stupid stuff. Like what I was doing that day, what boy I had a crush on... Then sometimes, I'd ask you, beg you, to find your way home to me. Now, here you are. And the truth is, I felt closer to you when you were dead. Look, I know it was hell where you were. But it was hell here too. You gotta let me in, Ollie, you gotta let someone in.**

"And here is Thea, bitchiest sister out there," Thea remarks dryly annoyed by her behavior.

"Maybe I should've talked to you, I deserved it," Oliver says taking on his superpower, guilt arrow.

Everyone frowns, Oliver really needs to stop blaming himself for all the world's problems.

**Thea walks away, and the Camera shows Oliver's gravestone again.**

**[Int. Laurel's Apartment - Night]**

**Laural is sitting in a chair, leaning over her laptop.**

**(Knock on Door)**

**(Music Playing)**

**(Knock, Knock, Knock)**

**Laurel opens the door and sees Oliver, she isn't happy.**

**_Oliver:_ Hi. Are you okay? There are two cop cars outside.**

**_Laural:_ How am I supposed to stay away from you if you won't stay away from me?**

"She has a point, Buddy," Tommy says addressing Oliver.

**_Oliver:_ I...**

**_Laurel:_ What are you doing here, Ollie?**

**_Oliver:_ My sister took... She pointed out to me that I've been distant since I got back and that... It would probably be a good idea if I let somebody in.**

**_Laurel:_ So, you thought you'd start with the first person you pushed away.**

**_Oliver:_ I did that to protect you. And then I saw you yesterday, and I realized that I hurt you.**

"No kidding," Laurel says looking at Oliver.

"I'm sorry," Oliver says well Laurel just wishes he would stop blaming himself for everything bad happening.

**(Laurel Sighing)**

**Laurel steps aside letting Oliver into her apartment.**

**_Oliver:_ Thank you.**

**They walk around the apartment.**

**_Oliver:_ Wow. This place hasn't changed in five years. (Chuckling)**

**_Laurel(frustrated):_ I haven't really had time to redecorate.**

**_Oliver:_ I'm a jerk. Before the island, I was a jerk. And now I'm just a... I'm a damaged jerk.**

**_Laurel:_ What's in the bag?**

**Oliver swings a brown paper bag in his hand.**

**_Oliver:_ I thought about many things on the island, but there was one thing I thought about every day. I actually dreamed about it, and I promised myself if I ever got the chance to do it again, I'd do it with you.**

**Oliver holds up a tub of ice cream.**

**_Oliver:_ Eat ice cream.**

**Oliver sits on the floor eating ice cream out of the tub, well Laurel sits on the couch with a bowl in her hand. Oliver puts the ice cream on the table.**

**_Oliver:_ This is as good as I remember. My Mother wants me to join the company.**

**Laurel smirks.**

**_Oliver:_ Yeah. Take my rightful place.**

**_Laurel:_ I can't exactly picture you as master of the universe.**

"I can't picture myself either," Oliver says trying to lighten the mood slightly.

**_Oliver:_ You know, after five years, I have plans. I have things that I have to do. I can't do that if I'm... I don't know... Attending board meetings, and stockholder briefings.**

"What can't shoot them full of Arrow's?" Lance says, he would nail Queen when they got back, he'd enjoy the nice view offered in a jail cell.

"You know, sometimes I wouldn't mind him doing just that," Walter said with a sigh, they could be such idiots sometimes.

**_Laurel:_ Oliver? You're an adult. You can say no.**

**_Oliver:_ Oh, I tried. Didn't take.**

**_Laurel:_ Well then don't tell her. Show her. Be the person that you want her to see you as. Trust me. I have plenty of experience with disapproving parents.**

"Why do I have a distinct feeling, he's going to take this the wrong way, and do something stupid?" Laurel asked.

"Because he's my brother," Thea said, she may love Oliver, but he sure could be an idiot.

**_Oliver:_ I have been on the receiving end of your father's disapproval.**

**_Laurel:_ He blames himself more than he blames you. He thinks that you know, maybe if he and Sara were closer, she would have told him about the boat trip. And he could have stopped her from going with you.**

**_Oliver:_ I'm sorry.**

**_Laurel:_ You apologized already.**

**Oliver: And it'll never be enough.**

"You really do blame yourself for everything, don't you?" Tatsu asked softly as she looked at Oliver, who just shrugged.

**(Soft Thud)**

**_Oliver:_ Did you hear that?**

"Hear what?"

**_Laurel:_ What?**

**(Soft footsteps)**

**Oliver grabs a butter knife and stands up.**

**_Oliver:_ There's someone on the fire escape.**

**_Laurel:_ Wh-What?**

**Oliver grabs Laurel's hand and starts running with her.**

**_Oliver:_ Hey, come on... Come on!**

**They run towards the door and a man breaks through with a machine gun into Laurel's apartment. Oliver pulls Laurel the other way.**

"Oh, shit, this isn't very good," Lance said.

**(Machine gun firing)**

**(Laurel screams)**

**Another man crashes in through Laurel's bedroom window.**

**(Gun Clicks)**

**(Gunshots)**

**One of the men with a gun is shot. The woman runs. Diggle enters and shoots another man. The woman knocks the gun from Diggle's hand and they fight.**

**(Both Grunting)**

**Oliver is struggling with helping Diggle or keeping his skills a secret. The woman manages to pin Diggle and raises a knife to stab him. Oliver takes the butter knife he grabbed and throws it hitting the woman's hand knocking her knife away. The woman gets up and runs out of the apartment.**

"Impressive," Malcolm said with a grunt of appreciation at his skill, it was an unbalanced butter knife, yet he still threw it accurately across a 10-foot room.

Oliver nodded in appreciation.

**Laurel runs into Oliver's arms. Diggle stands and gets his gun.**

**_Diggle:_ Are you hurt?**

**_Oliver:_ No.**

**_Diggle(yelling):_ Are you hurt, Mr. Queen?**

**_Oliver:_ No! No.**

**_Diggle:_ This is why it's a good idea to have a bodyguard.**

"I could've taken care of them by myself just fine," Oliver muttered.

"Yes, I'm sure you could have, but then you would have ousted your secret," Lyla replied.

**(Sirens Blaring)**

**_Oliver(softly):_ Hey, you okay?**

**(Sirens Wailing)**

**[Int. Laurel's Apartment - Night]**

**Several medics are in the apartment. Diggle, Laurel, and Oliver stand watching. Lance walks in. Lance and Laurel hug.**

**_Laurel:_ Daddy!**

**_Lance:_ Oh, thank God. Thank God. Are you alright?**

**_Laurel:_ I'm okay. Those cops that you put on me...**

**(Lance Sighs)**

**_Lance:_ They...**

**_Diggle:_ I went outside to ask for a light, and they were both dead in the squad car.**

**Laurel covers her mouth in tears.**

**_Lance:_ It's okay. Mr. Diggle, thank you. Feel free to run as many red lights in the city as you want.**

**_Diggle:_ I was just doing my job, sir.**

**_Lance:_ No, your job is protecting him. (to Oliver) It seems like whenever you're with one of my daughters, people die. You stay away from Laurel, or I swear the next time you disappear it will be permanent.**

"DAD! You can't just threaten someone," Laurel yelled at her father.

**_Laurel:_ Dad!**

**_Lance:_ No, Laurel...**

**_Oliver:_ It's okay, I understand.**

**_Lance:_ Yeah, Laurel.**

**[Int. Queen Mansion - Night]**

**Oliver tosses a towel at Diggle and starts walking away. Diggle starts walking after Oliver.**

**_Oliver:_ I'd say thank you, but I don't think that would cover it.**

**_Diggle:_ Well, like I told your cop friend, I was just doing my job. Besides, I think it should be you I'm thanking.**

**Oliver stops and turns around with a fake confused look.**

"That is a horrible fake confused look," Thea says.

Oliver just pretends to look offended and then grins at his baby sister.

**_Oliver:_ What for?**

**_Diggle:_ The knife.**

**_Oliver:_ The knife. I got lucky.**

**"Yeah right," Diggle said looking at him like he was an idiot.**

**_Diggle:_ That was a kitchen knife, it wasn't even weighted properly, yet you threw it with accuracy across a 10-foot room.**

**_Oliver:_ Exactly, I got lucky.**

**_Diggle:_ I'm not the kind of man you want to tak**e **for a fool, Mr. Queen. You understand me?**

**_Oliver:_ Yes.**

**_Diggle:_ And I think I'm just beginning to understand the kind of man you are.**

**_Oliver:_ Shouldn't take you very long. I'm shallow. And very tired, so... Good night.**

**_Diggle(smirking):_ Good night, sir.**

**[Int. Warehouse - Night]**

**Oliver is dressed in his arrow suit, and he puts on gloves.**

**_Oliver(V.O.):_ I wanted to give Martin Somers the chance to confess a face a court's justice, but he chose to go after someone I cared about instead.**

**Arrow puts on his belt and quiver. And then flips up his hood.**

**_Oliver(V.O.):_ He's still going to face justice.**

**Arrow opens a crate and takes out his bow.**

**_Oliver(V.O.):_ It'll just be a different kind.**

"Dramatic," Talia remarks looking at her former student.

**[Int. Warehouse - Night]**

**Somers is packing files with another man in the room.**

**_Somers:_ Triad bitch screwed up the hit on Lance. Now, the Triad is going to erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation, including me. Except that's not gonna happen. Tell Wallace to get the boat ready. I'm leaving tonight.**

**_Man(on radio):_ Wallace? Wallace, you copy? Wallace?**

**_Arrow(on radio):_ Wallace isn't here. But I am.**

"I hope you didn't kill him," Laurel mutters with a frown, her former boyfriend's ease with killing bothered her.

**_Somers:_ We need to move now, Move!**

**_Man:_ Sir, we've got six men up there.**

**_Somers:_ It's not enough. Move it!**

**[Int. Laurel's Apartment - Night]**

**_Lance:_ You're gonna go back into that courtroom tomorrow, and you're gonna recuse yourself from this case, all right? Or drop it. Either way, you're done.**

"You really think that's going to stop her?" Tommy asked, he should know Laurel well enough to know that wouldn't work.

**_Laurel:_ If you think I'm going to abonden Emily Nocenti, then you don't know me all that well.**

**_Lance:_ You don't know me, well young lady. I will lock you in a cell if that's what it takes.**

**Laurel stands up.**

**_Laurel:_ Well, I guess that's what it's gonna take then.**

**_Lance:_ Damn it, Laurel! I thought after what happened with Sara, you'd stop just being so reckless.**

**_Laurel:_ It's not being reckless! It's just the opposite. I'm trying to make this city safer. Just like you.**

**_Lance:_ Sweetie. You're my only daughter, Laurel. You're all I have left to live for.**

**_Laurel:_ But what you want from me isn't living. Having cops around, not being able to do my job.**

**_Lance:_ Your job is not going after people like the Triad or Somers.**

**_Laurel:_ My job is to use the law to fight for what is right. Just like you taught me.**

**_Lance:_ Well, that's dirty: using me against me. You can't do that.**

**_Laurel:_ Well... Maybe I picked that up along the way too.**

**(Lance Laughs)**

**(Cell phone ringing)**

**_Lance(into the phone):_ Lance.**

**_Man of the phone:_ Sir, we got a report from the wharfside, Somers Imports.**

**_Lance:_ I'll be right there. (hangs up phone) I gotta go. Something's going on at the docks.**

**[Int. Warehouse - Night]**

**Arrow shoots an arrow into a man. He jumps along the high metal beams, and jumps to the ground, crouching. Arrow shoots another man. A third man rounds the corner with a machine gun and Arrow jumps over the side of the fence in the warehouse. Arrow shoots another man and runs towards the fifth, shooting him. He runs down the stairs and knocks on another arrow. He shoots another man, who falls off a ledge.**

**"You continue to improve, Oliver," Talia remarked.**

**Arrow sees Somers run into a different warehouse.**

**_Arrow:_ Somers.**

**[Int. Different Warehouse - Night]**

**(Somers panting)**

**Arrow enters the warehouse.**

**(Somers yelling)**

**Arrow shoots two arrows pinning Somers to a wooden crate.**

**Then he shoots an arrow right above his head.**

**(Arrow Thuds)**

**(Somers groaning)**

**_Somers(yelling):_ Oh, God, no, no, no.**

**_Arrow:_ He can't help you.**

**He shoots another arrow by his head.**

**_Arrow(yelling):_ I want the truth about Victor Nocenti.**

**_Somers(stuttering):_ I can't. The Triad will kill me.**

**_Arrow:_ The Triads, not your concern right now.**

Everyone looks intimidated by his Arrow voice.

**The Arrow shoots an arrow right beneath Somers crotch.**

Everyone winces.

**(Whimpering Loudly)**

**_Somers:_ All right, all right, all right. (shakily) It wasn't me that killed him, it was the Triad.**

**_Arrow:_ Acting on whose instructions?**

**Arrow shoots another arrow by Somers' head.**

**(Somers Screaming)**

**_Arrow(yelling):_ Whose?**

**_Somers:_ All right, all right, It was mine. It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was going to testify against me.**

**Arrow turns around and see's the woman that attacked them in Laurel's apartment.**

**_Woman(Mandarin):_ Move away from him.**

**_Arrow(Mandarin):_ Make me.**

"How many languages do you KNOW?" Tommy asks, since when can he speak Mandarin and Russian.

"6, English, Russian, Cantonese, Japanese, Mandarin, and Spanish," Oliver replied.

"Jeez, Ollie, since when do you know all kinds of languages? You flunked high school Spanish," Thea asked, 'where the hell did Oliver learn all these things.'

"I guess you'll see," Artemis spoke for the first time since the video started, most everyone started at her voice.

"Yeah, Yeah," Lance muttered, they sure liked to say that.

**The Woman and Arrow fight, they are both very skilled, but she is slightly more so.**

**"She's an amazing fighter," Thea commented in awe her voice clearly showing it, she thought her brother was impressive and this Chien Na Wei was beating him, which wasn't good.**

**(Grunting)**

**(Sirens approaching)**

**The woman knocks the arrow to the ground.**

**_Policemen(over megaphone):_ This is the police. Drop your weapons.**

"This is a time I'm glad for police intervention," Sara said glad that Ollie hadn't been caught.

Arrow and the Woman run in opposite directions.

**_Policemen(over megaphone):_ You are surrounded. Come out with your hands in the air.**

**Arrow runs outside and climbs over a shipping container. He starts to run but stops at the click of a gun.**

**_Lance(pointing gun):_ Freeze! Twitch and you're dead. Bow down, hands up.**

"I've got you now, Queen," Lance said triumphantly.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Mr. Lance," Talia replied.

Both Slade and Oliver see the similarity in that statement to what Slade had said when they first met.

**The Arrow starts to bend down, appearing to set the bow down, but he grabs a flechette out of his leg sheath and throws it at Lance.**

**Lance stumbles back and looks around, there is no trace of the Arrow except for a blinking flechette holding his gun to the storage unit. Lance presses a button on the blinking flechette.**

"As I said, Oliver will not be easy to catch," Talia spoke.

**(Recording Rewinding)**

**(Recording Playing)**

**_Somers:_ All right, all right. It was mine. It was mine, alright? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me.**

**_Lance(looking around):_ You son of a bitch.**

**(Sirens Wailing)**

**[Oliver's Warehouse - Day]**

**Arrow puts his bow away.**

**_Oliver(V.O.):_ Laurel was right. I can't be the Oliver my mother wants me to be and still keep the promise I made to my father.**

**Arrow starts taking off his outfit.**

**_Oliver(V.O.):_ I have to be the person I need them to see me as.**

"I have a bad feeling about this," Winn said, this wasn't going to go well.

**[Ext. Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center - Day]**

**_Tommy:_ Oh! Excuse me, ladies. (He walks up to Laurel) Okay, this is a surprise. Did you show up here by mistake?**

**_Laurel:_ By invitation. Oliver invited me last night.**

**_Tommy:_ Last night?**

**_Laurel:_ Is that surprise, or jealousy I'm hearing?**

**_Tommy:_ Look, I just don't want him to find out anything, okay? Oliver has been through a lot.**

**_Laurel:_ Tommy, we've all been through a lot.**

"Not near, to what he's been through," Tatsu said softly, as everyone looked at her wondering yet again how she knew Oliver.

**_Walter:_ Good afternoon. And thank you all for coming. Welcome to the future site of the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center.**

**Everyone Applauds.**

**_Walter:_ Now, this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are his greatest legacies.**

**_Oliver:_ Whoa! Whoa!**

**Oliver walks over clearly drunk and takes a drink of champagne.**

"Seriously, Queen, you've just got to do something stupid don't you?" Lance questioned.

**_Oliver:_ What about me? Right? I'm a legacy. Hey, thanks for warming them up Walt. (Oliver grunts and gets on the stage) All right. Ow! Fine, fine shovel. I got it.**

**Oliver takes the shovel from Walter and almost drops it.**

**_Oliver:_ Whoa! Ow!**

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Kara asks completely unimpressed.

**_Woman:_ He must be drunk.**

**_Oliver(whispering):_ I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I got it. I got it.**

**Oliver leans into the microphone.**

**_Oliver:_ Some of you may not know me. I'm Oliver Queen. Watch some television, read a newspaper, I'm kind of famous right now. Mostly, though, I'm famous because I'm Robert Queen's son. Uh, but as Walter, who's my new dad... Huh? Who is... As Walter was saying I'm not much of a legacy per se.**

**_Walter:_ Oliver you don't have to do this.**

**_Oliver:_ No, sit. Sit! Gosh. See, I was supposed to come here today, and I'm supposed to take my rightful place at the company. Prodigal son returns home and becomes the heir apparent. But I'm not my Father. I'm not the man he was. I'm not half the man he was. I never will be. So, please, stop asking me to be.**

**Oliver sticks the shovel into the dirt and walks away. Thea watches in shock, and Moira puts her head down. Diggle follows Oliver away.**

**(Cameras continue clicking)**

"Well, that was just about as bad, as everyone expected, didn't it?" Felicity started to ramble slightly before she clamped her mouth shut.

**[Int. Law Firm - Day]**

**Laurel, Emily Nocenti, and Johanna watch the news report.**

**_Newscaster:_ Martin Somers, the CEO of Starling Port was arrested last night for the murder of Victor Nocenti. He is also accused of accepting cash, including over $10 million in bribes.**

**"He'll be going to prison for life," Laurel speaks pleased.**

**Johanna turns off the TV.**

**_Johanna:_ Well, we can pursue the civil suit if you want, but the D.A now has no choice, with Mr. Somers' confession, to prosecute him.**

**_Laurel:_ He's going to jail, Emily, for the rest of his life.**

**_Emily:_ Thank you so much for fighting for us.**

**_Laurel:_ Well, Thank you for being brave enough to let me.**

**Emily walks away and Lance walks in.**

**_Lance:_ Hey.**

**_Laurel:_ I thought I didn't need police protection anymore.**

**_Lance:_ I thought I didn't need a reason to see my own daughter.**

**_Laurel:_ You don't. Hmm. You look tired.**

**_Lance:_ Yeah, I was filing reports on the shootout at the port last night and getting grilled about how I let that archer get away last night.**

**_Laurel:_ I have to admit, I'm kind of glad he did. He brought down Martin Somers.**

**_Lance:_ He hurt a bunch of people doing it, okay? He's no hero. He's an anarchist.**

**_Laurel:_ Yeah, well, whoever he is, it seems like he's trying to help.**

"Thank you Laurel," Oliver said softly looking at his former love.

**_Lance:_ The city doesn't need that kind of help, okay? It's like I always told you, you don't need to go outside the law to find justice. Now, I believe that. All right? And I promise you, when I catch this guy, he's gonna believe it, too.**

**[Int. Queen Mansion - Day]**

**Oliver sits at his desk with his Father's book, and he crosses the name _"Martin Somers"_ off the list.**

**[Flashback]**

**Oliver carries his Dad's body over the rocks.**

**(Panting)**

**(Groans)**

**He lays his dad's body on the ground and sees the book in his pocket. He opens it to find only blank pages, except for a circular design on the front cover.**

"Is that the List? Where are the names? I mean there were names right? That he's been crossing of, right? It's not just my imagination, Right? How are the names not there? I'm babbling, aren't I? Yes, I'm babbling, of course, I'm babbling, Oops, shutting up in 3,2,1," Felicity said her flow of words coming to an abrupt halt.

Oliver smiled, the blonde was bright and interesting, and hearing her babble was nice for some reason.

**[End Flashback]**

**[Ext. Bridge - Day]**

**A limo pulls up next to a silver car, Moira exits the car and climbs into the limo.**

**_Moira:_ Well, you saw for yourself. My son knows nothing. Robert didn't tell him anything that could hurt us. And he has no idea that the yacht was sabotaged.**

**"The Yacht was sabotaged? What the HELL is going on, Mom? Who would sabotage the yacht? Why would you let them?" Thea yelled moving away from her mother stunned.**

Walter looked at his wife, 'what was she hiding?'

"Everyone calm down, You'll see the answers soon enough, please relax," Artemis spoke effectively shutting them up.

**The Camera shows someone unidentifiable holding a book in his hand with the same circular design.**

**[Ext. Queen Mansion - Day]**

**Oliver looks at the two gravestones, two workers and Diggle are standing back by the car. Oliver kneels down in front of them.**

**_Oliver:_ All that time on the island, plotting my return, I didn't realize how hard it would be. To reconnect with Mom, Thea, Laurel. Okay, I didn't... I didn't know how hard it would be to keep my secrets. You asked me to save the city. To right your wrongs. I will. I swear. But to do that, I can't be the Oliver that everyone wants me to be, which means that sometimes... To honor your wishes... I need to dishonor your memory. I'm sorry.**

**Oliver stands and sighs, walking towards the car.**

**_Oliver:_ Take it down.**

**The workers walk towards the gravestones.**

**_Diggle:_ Will you be going out tonight, sir?**

**_Oliver:_ Definitely.**

**[Flashback]**

**Oliver picks up a rock and puts it on the grave he made for his father.**

**(Bowstring Releasing)**

**(Oliver screams in pain)**

**He looks down at his shoulder to see an arrow.**

Everyone looked at him he'd barely been there a day maybe and he'd already been shot!

"Ollie, What the Hell? You said you were alone! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN THERE A DAY AND SOMEONE SHOT YOU WITH AN ARROW ALREADY!" Thea yelled at her brother, who just winced at her screaming.

"I lied okay, I didn't want to tell anyone about what happened so I lied, okay?" Oliver replied, thinking about everyone that had died, Yao Fei, Shado, Akio, Taiana.

"Everybody calm the heck, down, alright!" Artemis ordered harshly and everyone fell silent.

**Oliver looks around and he sees someone in a green hood standing on the rocks by the water. The person knocks another arrow on his bowstring and aims.**

"That hood looks very familiar," Lance mentioned.

"Yao Fei, it was Yao Fei, when he died It was given to me," Oliver said softly remembering his death but leaving Shado out of the story.

**_Oliver:_ No, no...**

**And the blackness consumes him.**

**[End Flashback]**

"So clearly you weren't alone," Thea spoke looking at her brother.

"No, I wasn't, I'm sorry for lying," Oliver replied as he hugged his sister.

"So obviously, if you brought us to watch all this you wanted to change something, what?" Oliver asked Artemis.

"I want to stop everyone from dying," Artemis replied.

"Who's everyone?" Moira asked.

"It'll almost be easier to list the people still alive, than those who are dead," Artemis replied sadly.

"So who in this room is dead?" Waller asked curious to hear what had happened that so many of them died.

"Moira, Quentin, Laurel, Felicity, Da-I mean Malcolm, Tommy, Dig, Waller, Joe, Iris, Eddie, Ronnie, Nyssa, Talia, Maseo, Alex, Winn, Wells, an-and...Oliver," Her voice cracked, as she said the names, the others were too stunned to talk so she continued, "Others that you don't know yet, or aren't here, Dinah Drake, Rene Ramirez, Cecile Horton, Ralph Dibney, Samantha Clayton, among others," she finished you could tell she was crying.

"How do we know that you aren't lying?" Quentin asked harshly, not trusting a word out of this Artemis' mouth.

"Because you know me," Artemis said as she took turned off her voice modulator, pulled down her hood, and took off her mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, did I just kill basically everyone? Why yes, I did. PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME ;) Yea whatever. So this timeline is really sad :( Anyway We will be reacting all the way through season 5 of the arrow, season 3 of the flash, and season 2 of Supergirl, I'm sorry if you were hoping I'd go all the way to the crisis on infinite earths, but I won't be. This Timeline is wonked, There will be no Crisis on Infinite Earths, because I can't see a way to do it without Oliver, Barry, or Kara dying, so it simply won't exist. I think I'll be doing reactions to 230ish episodes, 230 between the 10 seasons, but a couple of crossovers I assume they have episodes in other shows so my estimate is 230-235 chapters. And then the Sequel. If I post exactly one chapter each week, and there are 235 chapters, then this is will take 4.5 years to post, that is a long time, but I hope to improve my posting speed! The Next chapter will be Arrow 1x03 Lone Gunman. I hope everyone enjoyed me including Talia Al Ghul! And Everyone give your guesses on who Artemis is, it will be revealed in next week's chapter! Have a wonderful week!
> 
> MalirBly :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here is a new fanfiction! This one is a crossover between Arrow/Flash/Supergirl, but I thought it would be easier to just leave it in the Arrow category! I hope you all like it! And I'm sorry if you follow me for Star Wars, but I want to do something different. I hope you all enjoyed it, and this will be a reaction fic for the shows Arrow, Flash, and Supergirl! The updates realistically will be every other week, but my hope is I can get one done each week! The next Chapter is Arrow Season 1: Episode 1: Pilot. If you have any suggestions, just P.M. me! Also please leave a Review! Thank you!
> 
> MalirBly


End file.
